Desiderium Intimum
by Katenoire
Summary: TRAD ArielGobuss; Snarry; Harry boit une potion appelée Desideria Intima. Il ne sait pas qu'à partir de cet instant, sa vie va complètement changer.
1. I must be dreaming

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, ses personnages et son monde appartiennent (Allez, un effort, vous le savez pourtant !) à JK Rowling, ne lui en déplaise, je suppose...  
>Quand à la sublime histoire, elle est le fruit de l'imagination d'<strong>ArielGobuss<strong> (Le lien est sur mon profil) qui m'ont gentiment autorisé à traduire leur fiction en français.  
>L'histoire originale est en polonais.<p>

**Note :** Hello !

ça faisait un moment que j'en parlais, voici la traduction de Desiderium Intimum. C'est une fiction assez sombre et assez torturée, le premier chapitre en donne un bon aperçu. J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire au mieux l'univers sinueux qu'elles ont créée !

Bonne lecture !

**Béta-Lecteur / Correcteur :** Marxiss

* * *

><p>1. I must be dreaming<p>

_It's only in my mind  
>Not in real life<br>No, I must be dreaming_*

* * *

><p>Quand Harry Potter, un étudiant de sixième année à l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie Poudlard se réveilla en ce matin pluvieux d'automne, il n'avait pas idée que ce jour serait le pire de toute sa vie. Pourtant sa conscience magique sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose grondait, comme un écho des sombres événements qui allaient le poursuivre et essayer de pénétrer son subconscient, le tout accompagné d'un sentiment de peur et de nervosité. Peut-être était-ce la raison qui rendait le simple fait de sortir du lit si difficile. Il sentait que s'il essayait de se lever, les portes de l'enfer s'ouvriraient sous ses pieds.<p>

Mais il le fit. Il se leva en se tenant prêt à ce qu'il allait advenir.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que 'ça' arriverait si rapidement et soudainement.

Alors qu'il quittait le dortoir l'esprit embrumé, il glissa dans les escaliers et s'écrasa sur le tapis de la Salle Commune. Quelques Gryffondor le regardèrent avec surprise. Maugréant et frottant sa main endolorie, il se releva et les Gryffondor qui s'aperçurent qu'il allait bien ne firent plus attention à lui.

'_Génial, juste génial._' songea Harry alors qu'il ramassait ses lunettes cassées sur le tapis. Rouge de honte, il s'empressa de les remettre sur son nez et voulu disparaître du regard amusé de ses camarades de chambre. Il se souvint ensuite qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses livres et dût revenir sur ses pas, dans les dortoirs. Mais avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de se retourner pour gagner les escaliers, ses amis Ron et Hermione arrivèrent devant lui.

Ron essayait de garder la mine sérieuse mais c'était presque impossible.

« Ça va vieux ? » Demanda-t-il, sur le point d'exploser de rire. Harry grinça des dents. Enfin bon, que pouvait-il attendre d'autre venant de lui ?

« Ron, comment peux-tu agir comme ça ? Tu vois pas que Harry s'est presque tué ! »

Hermione regarda Harry d'un air inquiet. « Tu t'es fais mal ? Quelque chose de grave ? Pourquoi ne pas aller demander à Promfresh de jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Harry gémit intérieurement.

« Non Hermione. Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin.

« Bon... Ok alors. »

Hermione n'avait certainement pas l'air convaincue mais au moins elle avait arrêté de l'emmerder.

Elle pointa ses lunettes. « Tu les as encore cassées. » Elle se recula alors qu'elle levait sa baguette. « Oculus Repa... ARGH ! »

Le sortilège se transforma en cri de surprise et un grognement de peine quand Pattenrond sauta sur son dos et tenta de grimper vers ses épaules. La baguette s'alluma et Harry sentit que quelque chose perçait sa peau sur ses joues. Il cria de surprise à son tour quand il sentit quelque chose de long, mince et flexible commencer à pousser sur son visage.

« Oh non ! » Hermione se couvrit la bouche avec ses mains et le rire de Ron redoubla alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« Je suis tellement désolée Harry ! » Dit-elle quand son ami la poussa de côté et traversa la pièce. Harry se regarda dans le miroir et vit deux longues moustaches de chat sur ses joues. Il ferma ses yeux et se répéta comme un mantra : '_Pas de panique, ne t'inquiète pas... Inspire, expire, ce sont tes amis et ils voulaient juste t'aider à-_'

« Je pense que maintenant, Harry, tu devrais vraiment aller à l'infirmerie... » Déclara Hermione, visiblement embarrassée.

Harry ne put que soupirer.

Oh oui, les portes de l'enfer s'étaient ouvertes sous lui, lui intimant d'en franchir leur seuil. 

Madame Pomfresh crispa ses mains lorsqu'elle vit Harry. Cependant, en voyant l'air désespéré du Gryffondor, elle essaya de se calmer en lui expliquant qu'elle pouvait le guérir assez rapidement mais que ce serait un procédé douloureux.

Et ça l'était.

Après une heure de torture, durant laquelle il était couché en attendant que les racines de ses moustaches brûlent suffisamment pour que les retirer soit le moins douloureux possible. Et après le processus du 'retirage', il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner au lit et dormir jusqu'à ce que la journée cauchemardesque prenne fin. Quand il arriva enfin en classe de Divination, il s'avéra que pendant qu'il avait souffert le martyr, ses camarades de classe se détendaient et se reposaient. Firenze, le Centaure, leur avaient donné une heure de relaxation ce jour-là durant laquelle ils s'étaient couchés dans de l'herbe moelleuse sous un soleil chaud – Illusion créée par leur professeur – et écoutaient le chant des oiseaux et le crissement des criquets, utilisant ce temps pour faire une sieste.

Harry serra les poings, espérant que son cauchemar prendrait bientôt fin.

Il avait tord.

En Métamorphose, pour la première fois de sa vie, il prouva qu'il était pire que Ron. Au lieu de transformer une tortue en ballon, il fit de la pauvre créature une tortue gonflée volante avec un air stupide. Pire encore, quand il tenta d'inverser le sort, la tortue éclata et se mit à voler à travers la classe, heurtant tout ce qui était sur son chemin, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall rétablisse l'ordre et punisse Harry en enlevant dix points à Gryffondor.

Après cette leçon, Harry était encore plus déprimé qu'avant, et tout ce que Ron ou Hermione avaient tenté de faire pour lui remonter le moral avait échoué. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si on ne lui avait pas lancé un sortilège. En plus il était très affamé puisqu'il avait manqué le petit déjeuner, étant à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là. Quand le dîner arriva enfin, il se sentit véritablement revivre. Mais c'était une bien courte vie puisque deux heures de Potions avec Snape l'attendaient après cela, et c'était bien assez pour sapper l'appétit du plus affamé des Gryffondor.

Heureusement, c'était le dernier cours de la journée.

En se repassant les événements de la journée en tête, il était certain que cette leçon serait le plat principal de son cauchemar. Pas que la classe de Potions soit ne serait-ce que plaisante la plupart du temps, mais aujourd'hui elle paraissait d'autant pire. Il espérait que d'une façon ou d'une autre il arriverait à traverser cette rude épreuve. Snape allait peut-être oublier de l'humilier avec de la chance ! Il décida, alors qu'il dînait, de réviser ses leçons, juste au cas où Snape décide de faire un examen surprise comme il le faisait toujours. Mais quand Harry regarda dans son sac il gémit avec horreur.

Il avait oublié son livre de potions !

« Harry qu'est-ce - » Questionna Hermione, surprise de l'empressement de Harry et de sa course vers la porte.

« Plus tard ! » Cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule en courant vers les dortoirs.

Quand il atteignit l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, épuisé et transpirant, il trouva la Grosse Dame paisiblement endormie dans son cadre. C'est à cet instant qu'il se souvint que c'était ce jour-ci que le mot de passe changeait et qu'il avait oublié de le demander à Ron et Hermione.

Merde !

Avec un grognement bruyant, il retourna vers la Grande Salle. Quand il passa la porte, passablement essoufflé, la première chose qu'il entendit fût la voie moqueuse de Draco Malfoy, qui était assit à la table des Serpentards.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? Tu cherches ton cerveau ? »

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant, exaspéré. Dans son esprit vint une vision très excitante dans laquelle il tuait Malfoy de ses propres mains. Mais il n'en avait pas le temps maintenant ! Il l'assassinerait donc plus tard.

Il courra vers Ron et Hermione et glapit entre deux respirations douloureuses :

« Mot de passe... Changé... Dites-moi... »

« Le mot de passe ? Tu aimerais savoir le mot de passe de la Salle Commune ? _Vif d'Or_. » Répondit-elle. « Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Pas maintenant ! » Il se retourna et se mit à courir vers la Salle Commune pour la seconde fois. Quand il arriva enfin devant l'entrée, il avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu ses poumons quelque part en chemin. Pantelant, il dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, attendit le temps qu'elle finisse de se plaindre sur le fait qu'il avait interrompu sa sieste, et se mit à courir à travers la Salle Commune, puis vers les dortoirs. Ses livres étaient sur le dessus de sa malle. Quand il mit la main dessus, il réalisa que le temps de midi était terminé et que les cours allaient bientôt recommencer. Donc, après avoir maudit Snape, le cours de Potions, les escaliers, la Grosse Dame, et sa malle, il quitta la Salle Commune et se mit encore une fois à courir vers les escaliers qui rejoignaient les cachots.

A l'étage du dessous, il se retrouva coincé dans une partie du château qui ne menait nulle part à cause des escaliers qui avaient pris la mauvaise direction. Horrifié à l'idée d'être en retard pour les cours, il arpenta les couloirs le plus rapidement possible, essayant de trouver une issue. Finalement il descendit par un escalier fin et sinueux quelconque qui le mena dans une autre aile du château qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans ces couloirs inconnus, la peur grandissait dans sa poitrine et il songea qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que son professeur de Potions pourrait lui infliger. Il connaissait Snape. Ce n'était absolument pas permis d'arriver en retard à ses cours, même pour quelques secondes. Harry ferma ses yeux et maudit toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas déjà maudites.

Il trouva en fin de compte son chemin dans les escaliers et en priant pour que rien d'autre ne lui arrive, il atteignit la porte de la classe de Potions. Le Gryffondor respira plusieurs fois, essayant d'amener le calme en lui et de trouver une respiration convenable. Il mordit ses lèvres nerveusement et toucha la poignée de la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir, un scénario très pessimiste de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans cette pièce émergea dans son esprit. Il avait la curieuse impression que s'il ouvrait cette satané porte, ce serait l'équivalent d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer.

_Bon examinons les faits... Ce jour a été un très, très grand désastre. Si je vais aux cours de Snape, ça va finir encore pire. Peut-être que je devrais retourner voir Madame Pomfresh et essayer de me faire dispenser ? Mais connaissant Snape, si je ne me montre pas à sa leçon, il me trouvera même dans les recoins les plus profonds du château et me ramènera par la peau des fesses. _

Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il soupira encore une fois et tourna la poignée.

Très vite, ceci s'affirma avoir été une très mauvaise décision.

Au moment où il entrait dans la salle de classe, la voix puissante de Snape se fit entendre :

« Ah, Monsieur Potter nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. Comme nous en sommes reconnaissants. »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, sentant la peur mélangée à la rage bouillir en lui le poussant dans les nuages épais de la nervosité, mais son visage resta détendu. Il savait que ce n'était que le début. Que Snape allait devenir pire. Bien, bien pire.

« Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour retenir notre célébrité et l'empêcher d'arriver à l'heure à mon cours ? »

Harry pensa qu'il préférait encore mourir que d'admettre devant Snape qu'il avait oublié ses livres de Potions. Il avait déjà commencé à façonner une excuse convaincante quand soudainement la voie doucereuse de Draco Malfoy s'éleva :

« Professeur, je peux expliquer le retard de Potter. » Ces yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. « Potter n'as pas été capable d'être à l'heure parce qu'il courrait partout dans le château à la recherche de son cerveau. »

Encore une fois, les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

Harry pouvait à peine retenir les insultes, mais quand il vit l'ombre d'un sourire se profiler sur les lèvres de Snape, il ne put contenir sa rage plus longtemps.

« Ferme-la ! » Siffla-t-il à Malfoy, presque incapable d'arrêter de serrer les poings.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence, Potter ! » Les yeux de Snape brillaient vindicativement. « Et vingt de plus pour votre retard ! Maintenant prenez place si vous ne voulez pas que votre maison en perde d'avantage ! »

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit. Il se retint de dire quoique ce soit de plus, sentant sa langue le démanger avec quelques répliques cinglantes, et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, le plus loin qu'il pouvait être de Snape. Il lança un regard furieux à Malfoy, s'acharnant à le fusiller des yeux alors qu'il se laissait tomber lourdement sur la chaise, sortant ses livres de son sac.

« Comme j'étais en train de vous dire avant que Mr. Potter ne nous interrompe » Le regard perçant de Snape s'arrêta sur Harry. « Vous allez préparer aujourd'hui un élixir rare et extrêmement difficile appelé Desiderium Intimum. Est-ce que quelqu'un connait les propriétés de cette potion ? »

La main d'Hermione se leva instantanément. Snape parcouru la classe du regard pour être certain que personne d'autre ne se proposait, et gronda froidement:

« Oui, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration :

« L'Elixir Desiderium Intimum est connu comme étant l'Elixir du Désir Profond. C'est un elixir très ancien qui était banni jusqu'à récemment. Il s'agit d'une potion qu'on utilise pour révéler le Désir le plus Profond de quelqu'un. La personne qui la boit cesse de remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre et devient l'esclave de son plus grand désir. Personne ne peut y résister. » Elle acheva son explication sur un ton particulièrement suggestif.

Snape ignora superbement la réponse, mais cela provoqua un frisson parmi les étudiants.

« Les effets principaux de cet élixir sont l'évocation, la révélation et, par ailleurs, l'activation des désirs les plus profonds d'une personne. Parfois, la personne sous ses effets ne réalise même pas quels sont ses désirs. » Dit Snape d'une voix sombre.

Des murmures d'enthousiasme grondèrent dans la salle de classe.

« Sur le tableau, » Snape leva sa baguette. « Sont écrits les ingrédients ainsi que la méthode nécessaires à sa préparation. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la leçon. Commencez. »

Snape retourna ensuite à son bureau où il se mit à corriger des copies. Harry eut le désagréable sentiment que les yeux sombres restèrent braqués sur lui plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Il balança ce sentiment désagréable en enfer et regarda le tableau noir en soupirant de lassitude.

Le bon côté était que Snape ne leur avait pas fait d'interro surprise aujourd'hui.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les ingrédients. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le professeur le regardait de temps à autres. Il avait l'air de cacher quelque chose. Comme s'il était en train de planifier quelque chose...

Harry n'avait jamais été doué en Potions. Et cette journée cauchemardesque le déconcentrait d'autant plus, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de se fixer sur sa tâche. Alors, à la fin de la leçon, la potion, au lieu d'avoir une couleur rouge sang, était rose bonbon. Harry regarda autour de lui dans la classe, voulant savoir si les autres s'en étaient mieux sortis que lui et constata avec soulagement que presque personne n'avait réussi à atteindre la couleur désirée.

« Fin du temps imparti ! » La voie tranchante de Snape brisa le silence qui s'était installé sur la classe, faisant sursauter Harry qui désormais se tortillait sur sa chaise.

Le professeur se leva de son bureau et commença à marcher lentement dans la salle de classe, commentant poliment les potions des Serpentards regardant celles des Gryffondors avec un sourire sarcastique accompagné de commentaires virulents.

Harry se figea quand Snape s'arrêta devant son chaudron et fit entendre sa voie cynique :

« Eh bien eh bien... Qu'avons-nous là ? » Snape tourna autour du chaudron alors que Harry retenait inconsciemment sa respiration. « A ce que je vois, Mr. Potter doit s'inquiéter beaucoup trop pour ses désirs puisqu'il a réalisé la pire potion d'entre tous. Il a même fait en sorte battre Longdubat, et c'est un grand exploit. » Le professeur sourit sournoisement et des rires étaient perceptibles depuis la table des Serpentards. « Peut-être devrions-nous l'aider à découvrir ses désirs ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent avec horreur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ? Snape voulait... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ?

Non, c'est impossible !

« Je pense que Mr. Potter devrait essayer l'élixir pour tester ses effets. » Les mots que prononcèrent Snape confirma les soupçons de Harry, le conformant dans sa peur muette. Sa rage crépita sous ses joues. Il se sentait comme s'il bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur et se congelait de peur en même temps. Harry implanta son regard dans celui plus sombre de Snape où une lueur malsaine brillait, l'épinglant. Le Gryffondor retint sa respiration, essayant de ne pas regarder ailleurs ou de cligner des yeux.

C'était donc ça ! Snape avait planifié ça depuis le début !

Et Harry le détestait tellement pour cela !

Les Serpentards souriaient avec délice alors que les Gryffondor grimaçaient d'indignation.

« Mais professeur, » Commença Hermione. « C'est interdit d'utiliser des potions sur des étudiants ! »

« Est-ce que je vous ai demandé votre avis ? » Gronda Snape en la regardant dédaigneusement. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir répondu sans permission. »

'_Je ne me laisserai pas impressionner._' pensa Harry alors qu'il essayait de trouver un quelconque échappatoire. Puis une pensée très rassurante lui vint à l'esprit : 'Heureusement, j'ai complètement foiré la potion, alors rien de très grave ne peut m'arriver si je la bois. Tout au plus je deviendrai chauve. Si j'ai de la chance.'

Un sentiment de victoire filtra en lui l'espace d'un bref sourire, mais Snape l'avait déjà remarqué. Ses yeux rétrécirent dangereusement.

« Mais si Miss Granger a préparé sa potion correctement, nous l'essayerons donc sur Mr. Potter. »

Harry se figea. Il sentait que quelque chose de froid coulait sur son échine, lui procurant des frissons désagréables.

Il regarda Hermione désespérément, priant pour qu'une fois elle ait loupé sa potion mais quand son chaudron flotta vers les mains de Snape, il constata avec horreur ce qu'il voyait sur le dessus était du rouge sang. Hermione se tourna vers lui, le visage rempli d'excuses.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

« Je ne le boirai pas ! » Dit-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Potter. » Dit Snape doucement en posant ses mains sur le bords de son bureau. Ses yeux noirs rétrécis, comme des puits sans fonds, plongés dans ceux de Harry en le remplissant d'un sentiment de crainte intense. « Je ne peux pas vous forcer à la boire. Mais j'ai une suggestion. Si vous ne buvez pas cette potion, nous allons tous rester assis là jusqu'à-ce que vous le fassiez, et toutes les cinq minutes je retirerai cinquante points à Gryffondor pour insubordination et non respect des ordres de votre professeur. »

Harry sentit une vague glacée congeler son cœur. Son regard se perdit dans le vide avant de fixer Snape avec incrédulité. Celui-ci sourit malicieusement. Il garda son regard implanté sur Harry un moment, comme s'il essayait de pénétrer l'esprit du jeune garçon. Puis il se retourna et avança vers son bureau puis s'avança vers la table de Harry, y déposant la potion.

« Ne vous pressez pas Potter. Nous avons tout notre temps. » Insinua Snape avec acrimonie. Il retourna ensuite calmement à son bureau, reprenant les copies qu'il corrigeait tout à l'heure.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Les Gryffondors avec effroi, les Serpentards avec intérêt.

Quand Harry parvint enfin à passer par dessus le premier choc, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda la potion rouge sang. Le jeune homme sentait que ses pensées coulaient inexorablement vers la panique et qu'il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou. En essayant de contrôler le chaos qui l'habitait, il songea : 'Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je bois cette potion ? Tout le monde saura mon désir le plus profond. Okay, mais c'est quoi mon désir le plus profond ? J'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être mon désir le plus profond est de devenir le meilleur Attrapeur du monde. Je pourrais m'en tenir à ça. Mais si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Et si je désirais autre chose ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait si mon désir le plus profond s'avérait être de tuer Malfoy ? Hmmm... Ce serait plutôt intéressant, mais le problème est qu'une fois que j'aurai bu cette potion, je le tuerai, ils m'enverront à Azkaban pour mes actions, ou peut-être ils seraient indulgents puisque j'aurais agi sous l'influence de la potion et non sous mon contrôle et que -'

« Cinquante point en moins pou Gryffondor. » La voix de Snape sortit de nulle part et le ramena directement à la réalité.

Harry ferma les yeux à nouveau, sentant ses mots se cogner contre un mur de résistance. S'il ne buvait pas cette potion, Snape ne prendrait pas uniquement sa revanche sur lui, mais sur tous les Gryffondors également. Et même si Harry rapportait ces événements à Dumbledore, Snape trouverait le moyen d'avoir le dernier mot dans l'affaire. Son professeur de Potions passait vraiment Maître dans l'art de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux et avec une main tremblante, il prit le petit flacon avec la potion. Il fixa le professeur, qui était toujours aussi calmement assis à son bureau, avec un regard empli de haine. Snape releva sa tête et leurs regard se fixèrent l'un à l'autre. Ceux sombres et sans fonds de Snape implantés dans ceux brillants et verts de Harry, et il sentit sa résistance, son courage, sa confiance en lui éclater, faisant une certitude que l'homme avait gagné. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter cet échange et il regarda ailleurs en sentant son corps trembler.

Il posa ses yeux sur la petite fiole dans sa main. Sa vie allait complètement changer. L'Elixir donnait l'impression d'être du sang – son propre sang. Et Harry détestait la vue du sang.

Il ferma les yeux machinalement, sentant qu'il pourrait vomir à tous moments rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire.

L'image de Gryffondor en dernière place à la compétition de la coupe des maisons apparut soudainement dans son esprit. Il vit les regards remplis de remords de ses camarades. Il regarda toutes les conséquences désastreuses qui en résultait à cause de lui.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il _devait_ le faire.

Une dernière fois, il ferma les yeux et but le contenu de la bouteille d'une seule gorgée.

Le goût acide étant passé, un surprenant liquide doux et sucré se répandit dans son corps comme une vague extrêmement chaude, parcourant toutes les parties de son corps en le réchauffant. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Mais tout était exactement pareil qu'avant. Une trentaine de paire d'yeux qui continuaient de le regarder avec attention et appréhension. Harry se tenait au centre de la salle de classe, se sentant vraiment très idiot. Il baissa sa tête avec soulagement malgré tout puisque visiblement Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait réussi sa potion. Cependant à cet instant ses pensées s'interrompirent alors que l'élixir faisait son œuvre, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé au ciseau son esprit. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire dans ses yeux. Puis il sentit une impulsion à l'intérieur de son cœur, comme si quelqu'un venait d'allumer un brasier en lui.

La classe qu'il regardait jusqu'à présent se troublait. Il retira ses lunettes rapidement, mais rien n'y changea. Les étudiants et les tables se déplacèrent loin de lui, et tout s'assombrit. Il sentait que quelque chose le séparait de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Le silence dérangeant faisait siffler ses oreilles, sa respiration chaotique et les battements de son cœur n'étaient plus reliés à lui. C'est comme si son propre corps s'était fondu dans cette obscurité pour que seul en réchappe son esprit embrumé.

Il avait été laissé seul dans le silence et le vide alentour. Puis il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur incandescente en lui, le ranimant et le faisant vivre, enfin. Il n'aurait pas pu le nommer ni le décrire, mais c'était... Agréable.

Harry regarda droit devant lui et vit une silhouette au loin, éclairée par de la lumière. Mais la lumière ne semblait pas être extérieure. C'est comme si elle émanait de la silhouette pour la mettre en valeur.

Donc il n'était pas seul ici...

La lumière que diffusait la silhouette montra son visage et commanda à Harry de venir la rejoindre. La flamme dans son cœur grandit et le fit bouger sans même qu'il n'aie à y penser. Comme si cette flamme décidait de son sort.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa cible, la silhouette illuminée se retourna et la magie à l'intérieur de Harry implosa. Le Gryffondor crut qu'il était en train de brûler. Il sentait tout son corps s'embraser et lui carboniser les joues avec des picotements étrangement chauds. Quelque chose d'humide coula le long de ses joues.

Mais il n'en avait cure.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Severus Snape, qui se tenait dans toute sa prestance devant lui, le regardant de ses yeux ébènes sans fonds où le dédain, le méprit et la moquerie s'y lisaient facilement. Harry fit courir son regard sur les rides brutes et légères qui faisait de son visage le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Il régnait une atmosphère omniprésente autour de Snape, pleine d'effroi que Harry percevait avec anxiété et peur, émanant de la posture fière du Maitre des Potions. Son œil perçant fixait le corps de Harry qui tremblait sans qu'il puisse le contrôler.

Harry remarqua la façon dont les robes de velours noir enroulait la longue, mince et splendide silhouette. Soudainement il réalisa que le noir était une couleur extraordinaire. Comment n'avait-il pu le constater plus tôt ? Il soupira profondément, alors qu'il songeait qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique auparavant, et son regard continuait son exploration, le conformant dans cette idée. Il gémit, sentant une irrésistible envie de toucher tout ce noir qui appartenait à son professeur. Snape émettait une attirance sexuelle sinistre, sombre et agressive qui semblait l'appeler, lui hurler de venir à elle.

Harry pensa que s'il ne le touchait pas maintenant, il en mourrait.

En trébuchant sur quelques objets invisibles, il commença à aller vers lui, parce que le seul qui était capable d'éteindre le brasier qui faisait rage en lui était Snape. Snape, tout ce qui le constituait, ses lèvres pincées et ses mains aux articulations gracieuses. Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint à passer au travers de la dense obscurité qui le retenait, ne lui permettant pas d'atteindre son but.

Il atteignit enfin l'endroit. Il était déjà si proche, juste à un pas de son objectif. Mais soudainement, il fut arrêté, incapable d'aller plus loin, comme si quelque chose était en travers de son chemin. Il pouvait voir Snape si précisément désormais. Ce visage, entouré de cheveux de velours noir, ces sourcils froncés au milieu desquels une ride plus profonde s'était installée avec les années de constante persécution. Ces yeux sombres qui paraissaient encore plus obscurs que d'ordinaire, plus profonds, et faisaient presque perdre à Harry tout contrôle sur lui-même. Et cette bouche... Ces lèvres qui étaient tintées d'une fine ligne claire, et lui donnait envie de les ouvrir avec sa langue, et lécher la chaleur de la bouche de Snape, la gouter, la sentir. Il imaginait les mains de l'homme sur son corps, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa langue dans sa bouche, la sensation d'une érection chaude et brûlante à l'intérieur de lui...

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Ses mains et ses genoux tremblaient tellement qu'il tenait à peine debout. Son corps vibrait de convulsions d'excitation, sentant des vagues de chaleur s'écraser contre les parois de son corps, et dans son pantalon se trouvait quelque chose de chaud et collant.

« Severus... » Gémit-il en s'appuyant sur la barrière invisible pour se rapprocher de l'homme.

Il avait des difficultés à parler. Pour respirer et se tenir debout également. Il mourrait s'il ne touchait pas Snape, il brûlerait vif, ensuite il disparaîtrait. Il exploserait, se volatiliserait, se changerait en poussière dans l'air et envoyé au loin... Il se désintégrerait en milliers de morceaux et ne pourrait jamais se reconstituer comme un tout. Cependant, quelque chose le stoppait. Quelque chose ne lui permettait pas de se rapprocher de son désir le plus profond. Un énorme désespoir envahit son cœur subitement alors qu'il se débattait pour avancer, pour atteindre les robes ou cheveux noir, n'importe quoi. A bout de souffle, incapable de bouger pour le moment alors que ses yeux étaient fixés dans les orbites noires qui le regardaient. Elles l'absorbaient, l'emportaient dans un long tunnel noir dans lequel il n'y avait pas d'issue et pas de moyen de revenir en arrière. Il pouvait juste espérer que la lumière au fond l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

« Tu as les yeux les plus magnifiques et les plus fascinants du monde » Les mots passaient à travers sa bouche, incontrôlables. « Je veux me noyer en eux pendant que tu me prends. »

La vision qu'il venait d'évoquer provoquait en Harry le même sentiment que si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Comme si quelque chose tintait en lui et empêchait les battements. Il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. La douleur du désir.

« Prends-moi Severus ! » Le dernier mot mua en un grognement rauque, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ces flammes incandescentes qui les consumaient, lui causant une douleur sans pareille.

Il fit son ultime effort en levant sa main, essayant désespérément d'aller le plus loin qu'il pouvait, essayant de toucher le velour des cheveux et essayer de mettre un terme à cette peine qui brisait son corps et faisait fondre son cœur petit à petit.

Puis il vit les lèvres de Snape bouger et former des mots incompréhensibles. Harry fut aveuglé par le flash de la baguette magique de Snape et tout disparu brutalement.

Harry ferma les yeux, et quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il réalisa qu'il était presque couché sur le bureau de Snape, ses mains tendues vers le professeur et une énorme érection dans son pantalon, des larmes encore humides sur ses joues.

Dans la salle de classe régnait un silence de mort.

Snape le regardait fixement, la mine profondément choquée, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait Harry. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu un tel étonnement sur le visage de l'homme qui habituellement reflétait plutôt de la moquerie ou du dédain. C'était comme si le Maître des Potions avait vu quelque chose de tellement improbable qu'il s'était figé.

Puis les souvenirs revint à l'esprit de Harry avec la brutalité du Saule Cogneur et tout le sang de son visage le quitta.

_Oh, Merlin, non. _

Il se remit sur ses pieds, plus pâle que la mort. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration pendant un moment, parce que ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner.

Dans son esprit régnait un incommensurable chaos.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette putain de connerie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Que... Qu'est-ce que c'était !

Il ferma violemment les yeux, essayant d'effacer les images et les souvenir de sa mémoire. Tellement improbable, tellement... Terrifiant.

Comment ça se peut ? Moi ? Snape ? C'est... C'est complètement impossible ! Non, c'est jamais arrivé ! Ça n'a pas **pu** arriver !

Ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement alors que son esprit se souvenait de ses propres mots :

_Prends-moi... Severus !_

Il se sentit misérable.

Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Pas... Pas Snape ! C'est impossible ! Ce... Ce doit forcément être une blague malsaine... Je peux pas y croire ! Merde, je peux pas y croire !

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et regarda son professeur qui semblait autant choqué que lui. A l'instant où les yeux verts croisèrent les pupilles sombres, Harry sentit que son visage s'enflammait de honte et d'embarras sous sa peau, comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé de l'huile bouillante sur le visage. Il avait mal et ses paupières le brûlaient.

Il baissa son regard, examinant le sol et sentant que son coeur allait exploser de peur. Il avait juste envie de partir très loin, se cacher où personne ne le retrouverait jamais. Harry voyait tout ce qu'il croyait connaître de lui-même s'écrouler comme un château de cartes, emportant avec lui son honneur et sa dignité. Prenant avec lui également tout son courage, le laissant dans cette peur qui lui retournait les méninges, griffait son coeur et écrasait son corps, le rendant pantelant et instable sur ses pieds.

Le jeune homme souhaita que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse à jamais. Ici et maintenant.

Il était humilié. Pour toujours. Tout ce qui était à l'intérieur de lui était brûlé, ravagé, cassé.

Harry se tourna vers la classe, regardant le visage traumatisé de ses camarades. Hermione, les yeux vides et secouant la tête, avait la main devant la bouche. Ron le regardait avec dégout et incompréhension. Harry sentit tout d'un coup qu'il s'était transformé en quelqu'un d'autre. Un parfait étranger.

Il savait que s'il ne quittait pas cette pièce immédiatement, il s'effondrerait devant tout le monde. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, désormais.

Tremblant et pantelant, il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de classe, comme un somnambule. Et si quelqu'un lui demandait plus tard comment il avait fait pour sortir sans s'effonder ou pleurer, il n'aurait pas d'explications à lui donner.

Personne ne pipa mot lorsque la porte se referma en claquant bruyamment.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si certaines expressions sont trop anglophones ou autres. Si vous avez vraiment beaucoup aimé, n'oubliez pas d'aller le dire aux auteurs originales. ;-)<p>

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**

*I must be dreaming d'Evanescence


	2. Barely breathing

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, ses personnages et leur monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
>L'histoire quant à elle appartient à <strong>ArielGobuss<strong> (Le lien est sur mon profil).

**NOTE HONTEUSE : **Hello à tous et toutes ! (et oui, dès le premier chapitre, des messieurs ! Yes!)

Je suis terriblement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite de cette traduction ! Beaucoup ont cru que je l'avais oubliée ou abandonnée, mais rassurez-vous, rien de tout cela. J'ai très mal calculé mon moment pour mettre en ligne le premier chapitre, car je n'ai pas énormément de temps à consacrer à la traduction (j'écris aussi à côté) puisque j'ai entamé ma dernière année de formation et j'ai du boulot à revendre. Mais je ne vais pas abandonner cette traduction, même s'il faut dix ans pour parvenir au bout des soixante chapitres ! (si, si...)

Remarquez, j'ai bien vu une auteur (Elehyn, très talentueuse, d'ailleurs... foncez lire ou relire ses écrits car ce sont de vrais délices Snarryens) publier la suite d'une fiction qui n'avait pas été updatée depuis sept ans. Alors presque un an, c'est que dalle hein... Ahem... (Non, non, j'essaie pas de me déculpabiliser... Quelle drôle d'idée...)

**Note moins honteuse :** Je suis très agréablement surprise par l'engouement que vous avez témoigné à cette histoire ! C'est génial que ça plaise autant, et que ma traduction ne soit pas trop chaotique. C'est très encourageant pour la suite. ;)

Voici le chapitre 2, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant !

P.S. : On m'a demandé la rythme de parution plusieurs fois, alors je le mets ici, comme ça tout le monde est au courant. Je posterai un chapitre par mois _normalement_, mais comptez plutôt sur un mois et demi voir deux mois, pour les mêmes raisons qui ont créée ce retard de publication.

Bonne lecture !

**ATTENTION, PRÉSENCE DE TERMES PARTICULIÈREMENT INJURIEUX !  
>(On ne sait jamais. Vous êtes prévenus, le M n'est pas là pour les lemons mais aussi pour le langage cru et difficile...)<strong>

**Béta-Lecteur / Correcteur :** Qui d'autre que mon adorable Marxiss ?

* * *

><p>2. Barely breathing<p>

_I'm falling apart  
>I'm barely breathing<br>With a broken heart  
>That's still beating<em>*

* * *

><p>Harry dévalait les couloirs de Poudlard en courant, comme s'il tentait de s'échapper à lui-même. Il pénétra dans les premières toilettes qu'il vit, s'accrochant aux murs du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'il vomissait. Ce fut seulement au moment où il arrêta de vomir que son corps cessa de trembler. Il rinça son visage avec de l'eau froide, passant sa main sur sa bouche en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Alors qu'il observait son visage pâle, il entendit l'écho de ses propres mots, qui revinrent à lui avec une force et une véracité qui lui fit encore plus mal à chaque fois.<p>

_Pendant que tu me prends._

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bords du lavabo, ses jointures devenant blanches.

_Prends-moi, Severus._

Le Gryffondor frappa son reflet terrifié de son poing, le réduisant en miettes et brisant le silence lourd d'un cri profond. Des morceaux du miroir déchirèrent sa main, le reste volant en éclat sur le sol. Ignorant le sang et la douleur, il glissa du lavabo jusqu'au sol glacé où il se recroquevilla et sanglota de désespoir.

_Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Absolument pas ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Snape a dû ajouter quelque chose dans la potion de Hermione, c'est impossible autrement. Il voulait m'humilier, me dénigrer. Il l'avait prévu depuis le début. Il m'a toujours détesté. _

Le visage du professeur apparu devant lui, exprimant la même stupéfaction que le Gryffondor ressentait. Mais qu'importe, il chassa rapidement cette pensée.

_Oui, je suis certain qu'il a voulu m'humilier. Et il l'a fait. Enfin ! Comment peut-il être aussi cruel ? Quel genre de personne ferait ce genre ce chose ? Il a finalement trouvé un moyen... De me détruire. _

Harry se contracta encore plus, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

_Je ne veux pas le voir ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ! Je ne le regarderai plus jamais dans les yeux ! Il ne le mérite pas ! A partir de maintenant, Severus Snape n'existera plus pour moi. _

Tout le monde l'a vu... Quel fou-rire ils ont dû avoir. Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, qui désire le plus au monde l'homme le plus détesté des étudiants, le graisseux professeur de potion. Peut-être même que ce sera publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Connaissant Malfoy, il l'a probablement persifler à tous les Serpentards encore ignorants de l'histoire, ainsi qu'à son père qui sans aucun doute ne manquera pas de vendre l'affaire aux journaux.

Harry se sentit encore une fois sur le point de vomir.

_Oh Merlin, comme ils me regardaient... Même Ron et Hermione. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour les regarder en face à nouveau ? Comment expliquer ? Personne ne me croira. Personne. C'est la fin de tout... De tout ce que je suis. _

Le jeune homme fixa un point dans le mur. Ses yeux étaient vides et sans expression, comme s'ils se noyaient dans un flot trop vaste de souvenirs, regardant les images qui lui revenaient de loin. Après un moment, une ombre d'un sourire triste apparu sur son visage.

_Moi et Snape ? C'est forcément une blague de malade. Je le hais ! Je l'ai toujours détesté ! Même le fait qu'il m'aie sauvé la vie ne change pas le fait qu'il est le plus dégoûtant, le plus dégueulasse et la plus grosse des enflures au monde !_

_Tu as les plus magnifiques yeux au monde. _

Harry, désespéré, se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains, priant pour que l'écho qui s'acharnait à revenir à son esprit lui laisse enfin un peu de répit. Et toutes les fois où il revenait, il n'apportait que la misère et la peine.

_Non. Ca n'est jamais arrivé. Ça n'a pas pu. C'était juste un rêve ! Dans quelques instants je vais me réveiller et tout sera exactement comme avant. Je dois être en train de rêver !_

Son esprit, pas mécontent d'alléger la souffrance, commença à renier tout ce qui était arrivé. Mais ça ne l'aidait absolument pas du tout. La douleur de sa main blessée était trop réelle. Les larmes qui scintillaient sur ses joues étaient aussi vraies que le sol glacé sur lequel il était assis. Tout était vrai. Incroyable et foireux, mais toujours vrai.

Harry cacha son visage entre ses mains, désirant plus que tout virer les images et mots insistants qui se collaient à son esprit, voulant les enfermer dans un coin sombre, silencieux et sans danger de sa tête où personne ne pourrait jamais les retrouver.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le corridor.

Les cours étaient terminés et les étudiants filaient dans les couloirs en masse, la rumeur de leurs rires ramenant brutalement Harry à la réalité. Il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, essuyant rapidement ses larmes avec sa main ensanglantée.

Le jeune homme regarda la porte avec effroi.

Ils ne pouvaient pas l'attraper. Harry devait trouver un endroit où personne ne pourrait le trouver !

Il regarda désespérément la pièce qui l'entourait et, en glissant sur les éclats de verre, se précipita dans l'une des cabines de toilettes, s'enfermant à l'intérieur au moment exact où la porte s'ouvrait d'un léger craquement.

« Harry, tu es là ? » C'était la voix de Hermione.

Harry, assis sur les toilettes avec ses jambes repliées contre lui, ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration.

« Vieux, on sait que t'es là. On a tes affaires. » La voix de Ron était calme, mais nerveuse. « Si tu veux, on peut les laisser là pour toi ou... je sais pas. »

« Ron ! » Hermione le sermonna d'un murmure, puis se retourna vers le cabinet dans lequel Harry était caché. « Ecoute Harry... Ce qui est arrivé en classe... » Elle s'arrêta un moment, cherchant les mots justes. « Je suis certaine qu'il y a dû avoir un malentendu. Je dois avoir foutu en l'air la potion. »

« Mais tu ne loupes ja... Ouch ! » Ron fit un bruit comme si quelqu'un avait piétiné son pied, puis le silence tomba.

« Harry ? » Intima Hermione, se tenant proche de la porte, comme si elle s'appuyait dessus. « Sors, s'il te plaît ? On sait que ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. On va aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et tout lui expliquer. »

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione recula, perdant son équilibre, et tomba sur Ron qui la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Vous. N'oseriez. Pas. » Gronda Harry, soulignant clairement chaque mot.

Quand ses amis le regardèrent, Ron ouvrit sa bouche sous l'étonnement et Hermione eut un hoquet.

« Harry que... » Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle désignait vaguement de ses doigts tremblants le visage et la main de Harry. Celui-ci chancela devant le reflet dans le miroir et vit des griffures ainsi que des taches de sang sur sa figure. Il regarda sa main ensanglantée. Harry l'étudia, surpris, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas, puis il se tourna vers ses amis :

« Ca va aller. C'est pas important pour le moment. » Il resta un instant pensif, comme s'il essayait de prendre une décision. « Il faut que vous me promettiez de ne parler à _aucun_ professeur de ce qui s'est passé en classe aujourd'hui. »

« Mais Harry... Dumbledore doit être mis au courant ! Snape n'avait aucun droit de faire ça. C'est complètement illégal ! » Hermione était clairement en colère. C'était évident en regardant sa posture et ses mots durs. Ron s'éloigna d'elle, gardant une distance de sécurité. « Tu dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et tout lui raconter ! »

Harry essaya d'imaginer la conversation dans sa tête.

«_ Professeur, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Le professeur Snape m'a fait boire une potion qui révèle notre désir le plus profond et il s'est avéré que ce que je désire le plus c'est... Le professeur Snape. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, et à cette même pensée, j'ai bandé. Et tout le monde l'a vu..._

_- Oh, c'est un problème vraiment sérieux. Peut-être que tu voudrais quelques dragées au citron ?_ »

« Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ? » La voix de Hermione brisa le flux de ses pensées, le ramenant au présent.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il brusquement. « Je ne vais raconter ça à personne ! Et vous non plus ! »

« Mais Harry... » Ron essayait de dire quelque chose.

« Si tu as envie de me trahir, alors vas-y, raconte à tout ceux que tu croises. Mais ne reviens jamais me voir si tu le fais ! »

Ron, embarrassé, détourna son regard.

« Snape a dû bien rire quand je suis parti. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Harry sentit une note d'hésitation dans sa propre voix.

« Rien. » Hermione regarda tristement son ami. « Il était pâle et restait à son bureau en regardant la porte.

« Honnêtement, il avait l'air bizarre. » Dit Ron. « Quand Malfoy a pouffé de rire, il s'est retourné et a dit que la leçon était terminée. Après il nous a dit à tous de partir. »

« Sûrement qu'il a voulu se délecter de sa victoire seul. » Dit Harry, amer, grinçant des dents légèrement. « Le célèbre Harry Potter enfin détruit et humilié par Severus Snape. »

« Harry, je pense pas, » Commença Hermione, mais elle fut coupée par le regard tranchant de Harry.

« Snape est un bâtard cruel et rien ne peut changer cela. Il a finalement gagné ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit être fier ! » Sa voix tremblait de rage alors qu'il parlait avec la plus grande difficulté.

Juste à cet instant la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit et un étudiant de première année entra.

« Tu vois pas que c'est OCCUPE ? » Cria Harry et le garçon devint pâle comme la mort avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou sans un mot.

« Calme-toi Harry. » Murmura Hermione. « On veut seulement t'aider. »

« Bien. Alors vous pouvez m'apporter ma cape d'invisibilité. Ici. »

* * *

><p>Harry traversa les couloirs sous sa cape, essayant de ne foncer dans aucun étudiants. Il se demanda comment serait leur rire innocent et malicieux quand ils réaliseraient que le monde entier était en ruines.<p>

De temps en temps ses oreilles captaient des bouts de phrases où les mots suivants revenaient incessamment :

« Potter... Désir... Snape... Choc... Amusant »

_Alors les rumeurs ont déjà commencé à se répandre... _Songea Harry avec colère. _Génial. Juste putain de génial._

« ... Et ensuite Potter s'est mis à pleurer. On pouvait déjà voir son érection à travers ses pantalons quand il a commencé à marcher au travers de la classe pour aller vers Snape ! » Au son de la voix de Draco Malfoy, Harry se retourna abruptement et vit son ennemi détesté décrivant à l'audience autour de lui l'incident de la classe. Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris Malfoy, alors qu'il se mit à imiter Harry tout en poursuivant son récit. Après avoir pris une position ridicule, il leva sa main vers Goyle, pantelant et le regardant avec de l'adoration peinte sur son visage rêveur. « Tu as les plus magnifiques yeux au monde » Dit-il, reniflant grossièrement et sanglotant. « Prends-moi, Severus ! »

Les Serpentards explosèrent de rire si fort que Harry eut mal aux tympans. Malfoy riait tellement qu'il devait se raccrocher à Crabbe pour ne pas tomber.

Harry était submergé par la rage. Il voulait se précipiter sur Malfoy pour lui déchirer le sourire de son visage laid et suffisant.

« Si Potter se pointe au dîner ce soir, » Draco hoqueta, tentant de reprendre son souffle, « Il regrettera le jour où il est né ! »

De la sueur froide apparut sur le front de Harry. Se répétant qu'il devrait tempérer ses émotions, il s'arrêta dans un coin, clos ses yeux et couvrit ses oreilles.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne pouvait pas se révéler maintenant. Ils le mangerait tout cru. Son désir d'enlever cet air suffisant du visage de Malfoy n'était rien comparé à la honte qu'il ressentait, et en se remémorant sa lamentable performance du jour qui avait également joué un rôle majeur. Il était trop faible pour affronter cela. Oui, c'était vrai, il avait combattu Voldemort en face à face quatre fois, mais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était juste un sorcier désirant lui faire du mal à lui et à ses êtres chers. Désormais, Harry ne devrait pas uniquement se battre contre l'école entière, mais également contre sa propre honte et humiliation. Son estime de lui-même était un adversaire beaucoup trop redoutable.

Il voulait disparaître, se dissoudre dans l'air. Devenir invisible pour toujours.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait comparaître devant quiconque. Il imagina quitter Poudlard. Mais pour aller où ? Poudlard était sa maison. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Harry prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, essayant de maîtriser l'orage nerveux à l'intérieur de lui, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Les Serpentards qui avaient encore quelques rires, se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry soupira avant de se traîner jusqu'aux dortoirs.

* * *

><p>« Harry ? T'es là ? » Le murmure de Ron se fit entendre dans le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors dans les dortoirs.<p>

Harry toucha gentiment le rideau de son baldaquin. Ron jeta un coup d'oeil au relief que cela créa et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami.

« Je t'ai apporté un peu de nourriture, vieux. » Ron tenait un plat entier entre ses mains. La main de Harry émergea du néant, attrapa de quoi manger et disparu à nouveau sous la cape d'invisibilité. Quelques bruits de déglutition, et de lèvres claquées. Ron s'assit sur le lit, attendant patiemment jusqu'à ce que son ami ait terminé de manger. Quand Harry lui redonna le plat, murmurant un 'merci', Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda : « Comment tu vas ? Bien ? »

Pendant un moment, seul le silence lui répondit.

« Mis à part que tout le monde pense que je suis gay doublé d'un taré pervers, tout va bien. »

Ron rougit et dit rapidement : « Hermione essaie d'arrêter les gens d'en parler, mais ils ne veulent pas. »

« Merci, Ron. C'est très réconfortant. » La voix de Harry était neutre, de façon inhabituelle.

Ron essaya pourtant de penser à quelques paroles encourageantes à dire, mais il n'en trouva pas une. Hermione était toujours meilleure dans ces situations, mais présentement elle n'était pas là et Ron était embarrassé. Après quelques minutes de silence maladroit, il prononça timidement : « On est avec toi. Hermione et moi. Et quelques autres personnes. Ce ne sont pas tous des branleurs comme Malfoy et son groupe de merdeux. Et comme Dean et Seamus, qui se foutent toujours de ta gueule. Si je pouvais, je...- »

« Okay. » L'interrompit Harry. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me réconforter. Tu n'as pas besoin non plus de rester assis avec moi. »

« On est frères, je peux pas te laisser tout seul. » Harry ne répondit pas. « Comment va ta main ? »

« Plutôt bien. » Répliqua Harry rapidement. « Le sang a arrêté de couler et ça ne fait plus autant mal. »

« Ok, bien... Hermione connaît quelques sorts de guérison, mais peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu allais voir - »

« Non ! » L'interrompit-il d'une voix nette et tranchante. « On a déjà parlé de ça. »

Soudainement la porte craqua brièvement.

« A qui tu parles ? »

Neville entra dans la pièce. Ron s'empressa de sauter du lit de Harry.

« A personne ! » Répondit le jeune Weasley, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose au sol. « Je n'arrive pas à trouver mon échiquier sorcier. »

« Harry est là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron était pétrifié. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Il essayait d'avoir une voix indifférente et naturelle, mais Neville ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se tint devant le lit de Harry, le fixant intensément, comme s'il calculait quelque chose.

« Harry, si tu es là, je voudrais que tu saches que je te crois. Snape voulait juste t'humilier. Il a probablement mis quelque chose dans cet élixir, tu... tu sais... » Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. « Il t'a toujours détesté. Tu aurais dû voir comme il regardait intensément ta place vide au dîner. Il veut sûrement continuer de te faire payer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. » Neville sourit, embarrassé. « Tu nous as nous. Je te crois. Luna te croit. Et quelques autres personnes aussi. »

Neville se trémoussa un moment, comme s'il voulait dire autre chose, mais il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Merci, Neville. » Chuchota Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry courrait comme un dératé à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.<p>

Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour ses cours. Il essayait de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était comme si une barrière invisible l'empêchait d'avancer. Ses mouvements étaient si lents et limités qu'il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas arriver en retard ! Il devait le faire, qu'importe ce que c'était !

Il bougea ses pieds aussi vite qu'il le put, mais c'était comme s'il s'était transformé en tortue.

Soudainement, un gigantesque mur grandit juste derrière lui. Le mur bloquait toutes les issues du corridor, allant d'un côté à l'autre. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin, il sauta et s'accrocha au mur. Puis, transpirant d'effort, il grimpa jusqu'au sommet. Quand il sauta de l'autre côté, il vit qu'en bas il y avait un vide angoissant sous ses pieds, un sombre et profond abysse au dessus duquel il y avait un pont branlant retenu par quelques cordes. Il se dirigea vers lui, s'accrochant aux cordes, sachant que celles-ci étaient les seules choses qui le retenait d'être englouti par l'abîme intense en dessous de lui. Doucement, il se mit à le traverser. Alors qu'il était au milieu, il sentit un souffle d'air chaud et, après un moment, une colonne de feu apparut soudainement juste à côté de lui. Il hurla, horrifié, s'agrippant aux cordes fermement tout en fermant les yeux alors que le pont commençait à trembler dangereusement. Puis un dragon norvégien à crête, énorme, terrifiant et hurlant s'envola du plus profond des ténèbres. Harry se figea d'horreur et fixa la bête dans les yeux. Au moment où le dragon ouvrait sa bouche pour exhaler du feu et le réduire en tas de cendre, la voix de Hagrid se fit entendre depuis en haut :

« Norbert ! Où es-tu, sale bête ! »

La bouche du dragon se ferma alors que Norbert déployait ses énormes ailes et s'en allait. Harry soupira de soulagement. Aussitôt que les cours seraient terminés, il aurait une conversation avec Hagrid et insisterait sur le fait que ce n'était _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée de garder un énorme dragon souffleur de feu à l'intérieur du château !

Il traversa le reste du pont sans autres surprises majeures mais, au bout du chemin, un escalier sans fin qui s'enfonçait vers le bas et disparaissait quelque part dans l'obscurité l'attendait. A l'instant où Harry posa son pied sur la première marche, l'escalier se métamorphosa en une surface plane et inclinée vers le bas. Et dans un cri perçant, Harry glissa sur ses fesses droit vers les profondeurs obscures. Il atterrit sur le plancher d'une salle sombre dans un bruit sourd. La seule lumière venait d'une torche accrochée au mur.

Il se trouvait dans les cachots. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il devait se dépêcher d'aller en cours de Métamorphose.

Alors qu'il pensait cela, une silhouette se matérialisa derrière lui et une main lui couvrit la bouche. Harry essaya de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il sentit de fortes mains le soulever et le coincer contre un mur. Un corps extrêmement froid se colla contre son dos et Harry réalisa soudain qu'il était nu. Il grogna lorsqu'une seconde main agrippa fermement son pénis et commença à le caresser. A cet instant, son corps sembla exploser en plusieurs milliers d'éclats scintillants, fourmillants, brûlants tous ses nerfs, emportant sa vigueur au loin et le laissant affaibli. Il sentit ses jambes pendre sous lui, mais il se rattrapa aux crevasses dans les pierres du mur avec ses doigts avant de tomber. Soudainement, il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et une morsure douloureuse sur sa clavicule. Il gémit silencieusement alors que son pénis frissonna violemment. Il rassembla toute sa force pour essayer de se libérer, mais il en était incapable. Il se sentait faible et vulnérable, et la main, qui bougeait de plus en plus vite sur son érection palpitante, lui donnait des sueurs froides qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler le long de son échine. C'était comme si un courant courrait à travers ses veines, le paralysant et lui ôtant toute sa volonté.

Il se mit à geindre de plaisir. Il appuya son front contre le mur froid du donjon et essaya de contrôler l'alternance entre les vagues chaudes et glacées à l'intérieur de son corps. Il se sentait comme s'il était en train de plonger dans un gouffre collant et étouffant, oubliant tout ce qui avait jamais été important pour lui. Et la seule pensée tangible qu'il avait, c'était la main fraîche qui caressait rapidement son pénis et mettait son corps ainsi que son esprit dans un état inimaginable d'intoxication. L'homme derrière lui le torturait avec des coups de langue lents, explorant l'espace derrière l'oreille de Harry, sa nuque et ses épaules. Chaque contact de la langue humide et chaude était comme une marque au fer rouge, une brûlure aiguë sur sa peau. Il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Le garçon se sentait comme une marionnette, dirigé par les mains et les lèvres d'un étranger, complètement impuissant dans ses bras.

Puis il entendit un murmure puissant et sinistre dans son oreille droite :

« Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, vous ne serez rien d'autre qu'un tas de cendres. »

Harry songea qu'il ne faudrait plus qu'un court instant avant d'exploser dans les bras de l'homme et le pouvoir de cette explosion serait tellement impressionnant que le château lui-même serait secoué dans ses fondations. Il émit une douce plainte lorsque le corps derrière lui changea légèrement de position et que la main qui couvrait sa bouche bougea vers l'arrière de sa tête. Des doigts longs et fins se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et Harry haleta de plaisir, ses propres doigts étaient pris au piège entre la peau froide de l'homme et les pierres humides du mur, et la chaleur qui envahissait sa poitrine se propageait lentement dans tout son corps. Il sentit des dents se planter dans son cou, ses cheveux furent violemment tirés alors que sa tête s'orientait vers le haut. Cela le fit souffrir, mais il ressentit un plaisir impensable qui le frappa comme un coup de fouet et le jeta contre le mur.

« Je constate que vous aimez la douleur. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais Harry acquiesça, jouissant du sentiment aiguë qui courrait dans ses veines comme une drogue. C'était même meilleur que le plaisir. Non, c'était le plaisir lui-même... Le plaisir à l'état pur.

« Parfait, » continua la voix sombre et rauque pendant que la main froide qui continuait de masturber son érection se figea soudainement et resserra sa prise avec force. « Parce que je vais vous causer beaucoup de douleur. »

Harry gémit, sentant un autre tiraillement puissant dans ses cheveux et, en ce même moment, il fut retourné et poussé durement contre le mur. Lorsqu'il regarda vers le haut, il vit des yeux démoniaques derrière lui et -

... et se réveilla s'exclamant rauquement. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Son corps entier était en train de trembler alors que les vagues de plaisir dans sa cage thoracique disparaissaient progressivement. Il grogna encore un moment et enterra sa tête dans son oreiller, essayant d'empêcher ses émotions d'assaillir son corps. Quand Harry fut capable d'enfin se calmer et de brûler le reste de sensations délicieuses qui persistait, il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le bas de son pyjama. Il vit sur la jointure une énorme auréole collante. Et quand il souleva l'ourlet de son habit, il vit que son abdomen était couvert de semence.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » Maudit-il silencieusement, regardant le désastre, paniqué. « ça ne peut pas arriver ! C'est impossible ! Fais chier ! »

Harry regarda le dortoir et ses camarades endormis qui sommeillaient paisiblement. Dieu merci il avait pensé à jeter un sort de silence autour de son lit avant de s'endormir.

Il retomba sur le coussin avec un soupir et ferma ses yeux hermétiquement. A l'intérieur de son esprit, les scènes de son rêve commencèrent à apparaître.

Harry se souvint des escaliers... et des donjons... et des yeux noirs sans fond...

Son cœur s'accéléra.

_Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai !_

* * *

><p>« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! » Harry sentit une secousse ferme sur son bras et entendit la voix de Ron à travers le nuage laiteux et dense du sommeil, troublant son esprit endormi. « Nous sommes tous allés déjeuner. Habille-toi et viens. »<p>

« Je ne vais nulle part. » Dit le Gryffondor, ramenant les couvertures sur sa tête.

« Sois pas idiot, mec. Après tout, il faut que tu manges quelque chose. »

« Apporte-moi de la nourriture ici, comme hier. »

« Mais Harry - » Commença Ron, mais Harry le coupa d'une voix forte :

« Ron, s'il te plaît ! »

Le rouquin ferma sa bouche et acquiesça. Avant que Harry n'ait l'occasion de sortir du lit, son ami avait disparu.

Alors qu'il se préparait, Harry songea à la façon qu'il devrait vivre à partir de maintenant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen au monde pour qu'il puisse simplement marcher librement à l'intérieur du château désormais. Pour tout ses cours, il devrait avoir sa cape d'invisibilité et la retirer au dernier moment avant d'arriver en classe, juste à temps pour être admit par le professeur pour la leçon. Ron et Hermione pourrait lui procurer ses repas. Et pour le Quiddich... C'était le plus gros problème de Harry. Le Quiddich était sa plus grande passion mais comment pourrait-il désormais regarder les membres de son équipe dans les yeux ? Il pourrait se trouver une excuse. Peut-être que s'il leur disait qu'il avait attrapé froid et qu'il ne pourrait plus participer aux prochains entraînements ? Et jusqu'au prochain match la situation pourrait se calmer et il pourrait alors y participer. Si toutefois, bien sur, il n'était pas exclu de l'équipe parce qu'ils pensent que Harry veut baiser le professeur le plus détesté de l'école. Mais peut-être que les entraînements manqués seraient une raison suffisante pour l'exclure également...

Harry s'assit au bord de son lit en soupirant.

Tout ça c'était la faute de Snape ! Ce fils de pute graisseux avait complètement bousillé sa vie! Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait pour cela. Il trouverait un moyen de le renvoyer à Snape, et à ce moment-là ce connard regretterait toutes les paroles vicieuses, tous les commentaires mauvais qu'il a jamais prononcé à l'encontre de Harry depuis toutes ces années. Personne ne serait capable d'enrager pareillement Harry si ce n'est Severus Snape ! Rien que d'entendre le nom de Snape faisait bouillir le sang de Harry. La simple pensée qu'il puisse jamais désirer un tel homme huileux comme Severus Snape était ridicule !

A l'intérieur de la tête de Harry apparu une image de deux iris sombres et insondables qu'il avait vu dans son sommeil... Le simple souvenir de cette image suffit à lui donner chaud et à lui faire prendre quelques rougeurs au niveau des joues.

_Ça n'a pas pu être lui. _

_Non, ça ne l'était pas._

De plus, le souvenir du rêve était si vague que quand Harry s'était réveillé, il s'était demandé s'il l'avait vraiment rêvé ou juste imaginé. Quoiqu'il en soit, visiblement tous les jeunes hommes de son âge se réveillaient parfois dans cet état... et le sujet du rêve n'avait pas d'importance... Pas vrai ?

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers interrompirent les pensées de Harry. Effrayé, il sortit rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enroula autour de lui, mais ce n'était que Ron qui lui avait rapporté du petit-déjeuner. Harry mangea rapidement et marcha jusqu'en classe de Métamorphoses avec la cape de son père fermement serrée autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était nerveux, ou même effrayé, avant sa première rencontre avec les autres étudiants, mais il décida de ne pas leur donner la chance de le troubler. Le moment où le Professeur McGonagall apparut, Harry enleva rapidement sa cape, la mit dans son sac de cours, pris quelques inspirations profondes et sauta hors de sa cachette pour courir dans la classe à l'instant où McGonagall fermait la porte derrière le dernier étudiant. L'enseignante le regarda, surprise, mais ne commenta pas son arrivée subite. Néanmoins, auprès des autres élèves, son apparition causa une excitation considérable. Tout le monde le dévisagea et murmura des choses entre eux, couvrant leur bouche et étouffant occasionnellement un rire.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Trancha la voix acérée du professeur McGonagall, interrompant les murmures qui assaillaient sa salle de classe. « Silence ! Asseyez-vous et sortez vos livres. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fut reconnaissant que McGonagall soit un professeur sévère et ne tolère pas les bavardages dans son cours. Il s'assit à côté de Ron, essayant de ne regarder personne en particulier, spécialement personne du côté des tables de Serpentard. Il savait que si Malfoy essayait de le provoquer avec quelque chose, il finirait par perdre son sang-froid et ferait quelque chose de stupide. Le souvenir de ce que Malfoy avait dit la veille dans les corridors était encore frais dans son esprit, et Ron lui avait dit que durant le souper et le petit-déjeuner les Serpentards étaient en train de compléter leurs chansons 'amusantes' sur lui et Snape. Harry n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils avaient inventé.

Durant le reste de la leçon Harry se demanda comment il pourrait faire avorter son cours de Potions. Il préférerait encore mourir plutôt que d'aller demander à Snape. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire quoique ce soit en rapport avec ce bâtard. Le meilleur, ce serait s'il n'avait plus jamais avoir à voir cet énorme nez graisseux et ces lèvres fines tordues en un rictus sarcastique.

Cependant il savait qu'il avait besoin du cours de Potions pour devenir un Auror. Mais il y avait des tas d'autres carrières dans le monde sorcier dans lesquelles il pourrait être bon. Il pourrait devenir joueur de Quiddich professionel... pour quoi il n'aurait définitivement pas besoin des Potions.

La pichenette de Ron le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda vers le haut pour constater que McGonagall était en train de le regarder avec une expression consternée sur le visage.

« Peut-être que Monsieur Potter pourrait arrêter de nager dans les nuages et pourrait revenir à nos leçons ?

« Désolé. » souffla Harry, baissant ses yeux vers le pupitre. Des murmures malicieux étaient audibles autour de lui.

« T'es en train de rêver de Snape, Potter ? » C'était la voix de Seamus.

« La ferme ! » Siffla Harry. Seamus et Dean commencèrent à pouffer et Harry finit par rougir furieusement.

Pendant la leçon de Métamorphose, changeant des escargots en linges de ménage – ce à quoi il ne pouvait voir aucun intérêt pratique, vraiment – Harry se trouva lui-même trop distrait pour se concentrer intensivement. Le brouhaha qui accompagnait les exercices pratiques était l'opportunité idéale pour les étudiants de parler de Harry, et de temps à autres divers commentaires dégoûtants et déroutants l'atteignirent. Ron et Hermione prirent place de chaque côté de Harry, comme des gardes du corps personnels, et réfutaient toutes les provocations qui concernaient leur ami. Harry était reconnaissant envers eux pour cela. Avec toutes les remarques vicieuses qui lui avaient été transmises par ses anciens amis, il sentait pousser en lui un profond sentiment d'irritation. 'L'amant de Snape', 'La pute de Snape' – c'étaient les termes les plus polis avec lesquels ils l'insultaient.

La main de Harry tremblait alors qu'il essayait de métamorphoser son escargot.

« Harry, dit à McGonagall, » La voix de Hermione était presque plaintive. « Elle stoppera tout cela. »

« Non ! » Vociféra Harry, essayant de se focaliser sur le sortilège.

Il rêva que la leçon était terminée et que tout le monde lui fichait enfin la paix. Il voulait juste courir au loin et se cacher dans les dortoirs. Le garçon décida qu'il n'irait à aucune autre leçon. Il ne voulait plus donner d'opportunités de l'humilier aux autres étudiants.

Le bruit d'un 'knock' à la porte brisa le bruit qui dominait la salle de classe. McGonagall alla l'ouvrir, parla brièvement avec la personne qui se tenait derrière elle, puis elle dit aux étudiants : « Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Poursuivez vos leçons. » Elle jeta un regard sinistre à la classe et sortit de la pièce.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée derrière elle, Harry se tendit et gémit « Oh, non... »

« Potter ! » Harry se figea, entendant la voix de Draco Malfoy d'où il était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Où t'étais passé tout ce temps ? Caché dans les donjons de Snape ? »

« Ta gueule Malfoy ! » Aboya Ron, mais le blond l'ignora complètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? » Continua le Serpentard, souriant malicieusement. « Est-ce que Snape a satisfait tes fantasmes de pervers ? »

Harry sentit une montée de honte et de haine. Il vit autour de lui les visages amusés, prenant plaisir à cette scène alors que les Serpentards étaient en train de l'humilier.

« Dis-nous comment c'était quand _il t'a pris_. » Poursuivit Malfoy, chacun de ses mots étaient comme une blessure faite au cœur de Harry qui chauffait déjà en signe de revanche. « C'était comme dans tes visions ? Il t'enculait et tu regardais ses yeux noirs et excités, suppliant pour plus ? »

Les rires autour de lui s'amplifièrent et Malfoy sourit juste, satisfait de lui-même. La seule chose que Harry ressentait pour lui en ce moment, c'était de la haine flamboyante.

« Potter, dis-nous, comment c'est quand tu suces la queue de Snape ? Est-ce que son sperme a le même goût que les potions ? »

Tout devint sombre autour des yeux de Harry. Il n'entendait rien en dehors de la voix de Malfoy, et ne voyait que lui. Il sentit une brûlure dans le coin de ses yeux. Ron et Hermione le regardaient, inquiets.

« Potter, montre-nous comment tu gémissais son nom » Malfoy ferma les yeux et lança sa tête en arrière. « Oh, Severus, baise-moi... juste comme ça... Plus fort ! Ah ! »

Les rires, qui brisaient tout dans toute la salle de classe, n'étaient rien comparé au hurlement de rage qui avait conquit l'esprit de Harry et qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Dirigé par son instinct et oubliant complètement tout le reste, Harry sauta et fit basculer sa chaise, pris quelques pas d'élan et s'élança à toute allure contre le Serpentard blond. Malfoy cria de surprise alors qu'il décollait du sol pour atterrir plus loin sur le plancher avec Harry au-dessus de lui, menaçant. Harry était aveuglé par sa haine brûlante. Il ne ressentait rien en ce moment à part le désir de meurtre. Il désirait détruire Malfoy, écraser son crâne, lui arracher les yeux, briser ses os ! Il se battit inconditionnellement alors que la bête à l'intérieur de lui hurlait, jouissant de la peur et de la douleur qui émanait de Malfoy. Les blessures sur ses mains se rouvrirent quand il frappa le nez du Serpentard duquel s'écoula une grande quantité de sang. Au même moment, le poing de Malfoy frappa la mâchoire de Harry en défense, et le Gryffondor avait désormais le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche. Autour de lui, il entendait des cris et des exclamations surprises, mais ils semblaient venir de très loin. Malfoy agrippa ses cheveux quand la main de quelqu'un le saisit par derrière et essaya de le tirer loin de sa cible.

« Harry, arrête ça ! » Le cri terrifié de Hermione parvint à ses oreilles.

Harry se tordit et s'échappa de la prise puis sauta à nouveau dans la direction du Serpentard trempé de sang, mais une barrière fut créée entre eux que Harry ne pouvait pas franchir.

Un silence soudain régna sur la classe.

Harry se détacha du sol, essoufflé, et regarda vers la porte. A l'entrée se tenait le Professeur Mcgonagall avec sa baguette levée et une expression terrorisée mêlée à de la rage sur son visage.

« Que tout le monde excepté Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy quitte cette pièce immédiatement ! » Sa voix tremblait d'indignation. « Partez ! »

Les étudiants, sans un mot, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle de classe. La respiration de Harry revint lentement à la normale alors que l'adrénaline dans son système subsistait. Il sentit alors une douleur fulgurante sur sa main droite. Il sentit également du sang s'écouler de ses lèvres. Malfoy, tenant son nez qui saignait abondamment, se leva lentement du sol.

McGonagall marcha rapidement vers son bureau, s'assit derrière et observa les deux étudiants avec un regard menaçant.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry regarda le sol et serra les poings.

« Bodder est darré. » Dit Malfoy. « Il s'est jeddé sur boi sans aucude raison et a essayé de be duer. »

« Vraiment ? » McGonagall regarda Malfoy sévèrement, comme si elle doutait de son innocence. « Potter, expliquez votre attaque sur Monsieur Malfoy. »

Harry resta obstinément silencieux, essayant de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas penser à une quelconque excuse et de toute manière, McGonagall ne croirait certainement pas n'importe quel mensonge qu'il pourrait inventer. Il s'était jeté sur Malfoy et avait cassé son nez. Aucune excuse ne pouvait le tirer du trouble dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Potter, je t'ai posé une question ! » La voix de McGonagall était aussi tranchante d'un rasoir. Quand Harry poursuivit son mutisme, l'enseignante pinça les lèvres. « Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas vous expliquer je ne vais pas vous forcer. Cependant, ce n'est absolument pas le genre de comportement que j'attends venant d'élèves de sixième année. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui durant ma leçon, c'est un comportement inacceptable et répréhensible ! Surtout en mon absence ! Vous avez tous les deux enfreint au moins cinq règles de cette école et devriez vous sentir honteux ! Cinquante points seront retirés de vos maisons ! Monsieur Malfoy, allez à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît, et vous arrangerez ensuite un moment avec le Professeur Snape pour votre retenue. Vous êtes exclus des leçons pour la journée. »

Malfoy tourna les talons, lança un regard énervé à Harry, comme s'il disait _'Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi... '_ puis il quitta la salle de classe.

« En ce qui vous concerne, Potter, » La voix du professeur McGonagall se fit plus sévère encore. « Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à un tel désespoir pour vous jeter sur un autre étudiant _durant ma leçon_, mais en laissant de côté cette raison, vous vous êtes comporté honteusement et vos actions étaient une disgrâce à la Maison de Gryffondor. »

Pendant tout son discours, Harry était en train de regarder fixement un endroit sur la moquette.

« Maintenant, » Sortit l'enseignante, « Allez à l'infirmerie, puis allez voir Monsieur Rusard en ce qui concerne votre retenue. Compris ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement et se tourna pour quitter la pièce. Puis une idée lui vint.

« Professeur... » Dit-il doucement. « Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. « Quoi donc ? »

« J'aimerais arrêter le cours de potions. » Déclara Harry. « Pourriez-vous aller voir le Professeur Snape et le convaincre de me donner la permission d'avoir une exemption de sa classe ? »

Les sourcils de McGonagall tremblèrent un instant avant que l'un d'entre eux ne s'élève. « Vous n'avez pas de cours de Potions avant lundi. Avant cela - »

« Non ! » L'interrompit Harry. « Je veux dire, je n'ai plus envie d'y aller du tout. J'aimerais le remplacer par une autre branche. »

Un silence perdura quelques instants.

« Je ne vais pas vous demander pourquoi vous en êtes arrivé à cette décision, Potter, parce que je suis certaine que je n'aurais pas de réponse. Néanmoins j'aimerais que vous réalisiez que si vous abandonnez le cours de Potions, vous ne serez pas permis d'être un Auror. Vous êtes bien sûrs que vous voulez faire cela ? »

Harry acquiesça, grinçant des dents.

« Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir y réfléchir encore une fois ? » Il y avait une intonation d'espoir dans la voix de McGonagall.

« Non, c'est ma décision finale. »

Le professeur réfléchit un instant, examinant les yeux de Harry, puis déclara tranquillement « Très bien, je vais en parler avec le Professeur Snape. Vous pouvez partir. »

* * *

><p>Harry ne se rendit pas à l'infirmerie. Il voulait éviter les questionnements désagréables concernant sa main blessée. Il passa l'après-midi et la soirée dans son dortoir, excepté lorsqu'il se rendit chez Rusard pour sa retenue. Harry avait prévu avec le concierge qu'il nettoierait tous les placards de l'école durant le week-end une fois que sa main aurait guéri suffisamment.<p>

Pendant le souper, Hermione vint le trouver et lui dit que Hagrid lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré depuis plusieurs repas.

Ron apparut quant à lui dans la soirée, après le souper, l'informant que McGonagall voulait lui parler.

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enroula autour de lui, puis se précipita vers le bureau de son enseignante avec son coeur qui battait puissamment.

Il espéra que Snape avait accepté. Après tout, il avait toujours détesté Harry et voulait s'en débarrasser à tout prix. Il était probablement très heureux que son rêve devienne enfin réalité.

Harry retira sa cape et cogna à la porte. La directrice de sa maison l'invita à entrer et lui ordonna se s'assoir.

« J'ai parlé avec le Professeur Snape. » Commença-t-elle en regardant Harry du dessus de ses lunettes. « Il était très indigné que vous vouliez arrêter ses cours et a catégoriquement refusé votre demande. »

« Quoi ? » Harry était sans voix. Lorsqu'il regarda McGonagall, il vit qu'elle aussi était surprise.

« Eh bien, Potter, je crains que je ne puisse faire grand chose de plus pour vous. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez essayer de le convaincre par vous-même. Le Professeur Snape m'a laissé entendre qu'il voulait vous voir pour en parler avec vous. »

Harry se tendit violemment à la pensée de se retrouver seul avec Snape.

_Jamais !_

Il se traîna jusqu'aux dortoirs, absent et essayant de faire sortir ces choses de sa tête.

Pourquoi Snape n'avait-il pas approuvé sa volonté d'arrêter ses cours ? C'est ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Harry s'arrêta un moment.

Mais bien sur. C'était évident ! Maintenant il voulait le harceler pendant les cours ! L'humilier encore plus. Et pourquoi pas, finalement ?

Il ne serait plus jamais capable de faire face cet homme. Plus jamais. Harry rougit de honte et d'embarras. Comment, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé en classe, pourrait-il ne serait-ce que parler avec Snape normalement ? Le jeune homme préférerait encore laisser les jumeaux Weasley essayer leur marchandise sur lui plutôt que de rencontrer Snape seul.

A la seule pensée d'une rencontre Harry se sentit faible et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent.

Il allait devoir continuer de suivre les cours de Potions. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il allait devoir se rendre en classe et juste faire avec.

_A suivre...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu. Dans le prochain, c'est le grand retour de Snape et leur première confrontation depuis l'incident.<p>

N'oubliez pas d'aller dire à **ArielGobuss** que vous avez aimé leur histoire, je vous assure que ça leur fera plaisir.

A tout bientôt et merci d'avoir lu !

K.

*Broken, de Lifehouse.


	3. Fascinations

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'ordinaire, les personnages ainsi que le monde magique de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire torturée et sinueuse est le fruit des formidables auteurs **ArielGobuss**, je ne les présente plus.

**Note : **Salut à tous !  
>Je vais pas m'éterniser cette fois, vous savez bien que ça fait... des mois que je n'ai pas updaté mais bon, l'important est que c'est chose faite maintenant. Navrée pour le délai d'attente et un grand MERCI aux reviews que vous avez mises sur le dernier chapitre, c'est toujours super motivant. Excusez mon retard et bonne lecture à vous. On a enfin le point de vue de Snape cette fois-ci, héhé.<p>

**Bêta-lecteur/Correcteur : **Marxiss, toujours fidèle au poste.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Fascinations.<strong>

_Like anyone would be_

_I am flattered by your fascination with me *_

* * *

><p>Quand Severus Snape, le Maître des potions de l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie Poudlard, fut en chemin pour son lundi après-midi de cours avec les étudiants de sixième année, une seule pensée prévalait dans sa tête : Potter !<p>

Le morveux ne s'était pas montré aux repas, il ne l'avait pas rencontré dans les couloirs, il avait même délaissé son précieux entraînement de Quidditch. Il n'était nulle pas en vue, comme s'il s'était dissout dans l'air. Et il avait eu l'audace d'envoyer McGonagall pour lui dire qu'il voulait arrêter de suivre son cours.

_Non, je ne vais pas le permettre ! Je n'en ai toujours pas terminé avec lui. C'est seulement maintenant que les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes... _Murmura une voix sinistre à l'intérieur de la tête de Severus.

_Il pense qu'il peut se cacher de moi et qu'il peut m'ignorer ! Il avait tout le week-end pour venir me trouver, mais il ne s'est pas montré ! Un petit lâche insolent qui est effrayé par la confrontation. Il a toujours été lâche, exactement comme son père bien-aimé. Sans parler du loup-garou et du clébard – son parrain. Une bande de clowns sans cervelle ! _

Les yeux du Maître des Potions se plissèrent dangereusement.

_Il doit se montrer aujourd'hui. S'il ne vient par à mon cours... _

Snape fit glisser son regard sur quelques élèves de première année alors qu'il marchait vers sa salle de classe, et ils se collèrent tous aux murs des couloirs, loin de lui et totalement terrifiés. Sa cape noire claqua furieusement derrière lui. Il ressemblait à une chauve-souris guettant ses victimes.

Snape sourit sournoisement.

_D'un autre côté, il n'est pas autant lâche qu'il en a l'air. Il s'est jeté sur le fils Malfoy et a brisé son nez. Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si Potter n'avait jamais été capable de se contrôler. C'était assez suffisant de le provoquer juste un peu pour le rendre furieux. Il a toujours été réactif, mais de là à attaquer un élève en classe juste sous le nez de la directrice de sa maison… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Potter fasse une chose pareille…_

… Tout comme il ne s'attendait pas d'être le désir le plus cher de Harry Potter. C'était une incroyable découverte, bien que choquante étant donnée la haine que Potter manifestait pour lui au cours de ces dernières années. Et vice versa. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit plus tôt que Potter le désirait profondément, il se serait moqué de lui cruellement. Mais il savait que la potion avait été correctement effectuée. Il savait que c'était vrai. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux...

... Il avait vu intérieurement le jeune homme regarder rêveusement en l'observant avec adoration. Snape avait vu la douleur du plaisir peinte sur le visage de Potter. La faim qu'il avait constaté dans ce regard vert était indescriptible. Personne, durant l'existence entière de Snape, ne l'avait jamais traité de cette manière et prononcé son prénom avec tant de désir. C'était quelque chose de nouveau.

Il se souvint de son propre effroi lorsqu'il réalisa quelle sorte de passion l'élixir avait éveillé en Potter. Le professeur avait espéré différentes choses mais pas... Pas ça !

Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux ceux de Potter, qui avaient cessé de remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre, et ne voyait que Severus Snape. Durant un bref instant, Severus était devenu le centre du monde de Harry Potter. C'était un sentiment extraordinaire.

S'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses souvenir, Snape se souvint des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Potter et de la bosse clairement visible à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

Non ! Il ne penserait pas à Potter et à son érection !

Snape tourna dans un autre corridor et vit deux Serdaigles de septième année s'embrasser. Il les chassa rageusement, leur enlevant à chacun cinquante points. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu de sa vue, il revint à ses souvenirs.

Il se rappela l'ombre qui était apparu sur le visage de Harry Potter lorsqu'il avait finalement brisé l'enchantement, ramenant complètement Potter sur Terre. Dégoût, honte, embarras, aversion. Seul Snape l'avait vu. Potter avait eu l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Severus n'en fut pas pour autant surpris. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on apprend que son désir le plus profond, le plus puissant et le plus incontrôlable s'avère être le dégoûtant Maître des Potions détesté de tous.

Snape sourit amèrement à lui-même. Ceci, bien entendu, ne changeait rien. Il continuerait de haïr Potter, seulement maintenant il aurait un _pouvoir_ sur lui. Avec ses connaissances, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi de lui. Il ne pouvait pas dénigrer le fait de pouvoir humilier le morveux d'autant plus grâce à cet état de fait. Et peut-être pourrait-il faire en sorte d'utiliser cette situation dans un autre but ?

Un sourire cruel apparu sur ses lèvres.

_Oh, comme Potter doit avoir été détruit... Il est sûr et certain que sa vie vient de lui éclater au visage... Maintenant il doit trouver une thérapie... _

Mais tout ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. La moitié des enfants de Serpentard avaient des pères qui étaient Mangemorts et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne découvre tout. A tout moment Snape s'attendait à recevoir un appel pour une réunion. Et il n'aurait pas le choix. Alors il devait être le premier à l'en informer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouverait l'information intéressante, pour sûr.

Le Maître des Potions fronça ses sourcils et accéléra son pas.

_Potter doit venir, autrement il le regrettera ! _

Quand le professeur marcha vers l'endroit où les étudiants étaient en train d'attendre avant le début de la leçon, il regarda leurs visages et bouillonna de rage en constatant que Potter n'était pas parmi eux.

_Ce petit sournois, arrogant, lâche... _Snape commença à réciter quelques chapelets de jurons dans son esprit alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et lassait les élèves entrer dans la salle de classe. En dehors de son champ visuel, un mouvement soudain attira son attention. Il regarda dans la direction et vit Harry Potter sortir furtivement du croisement de couloir et venir se placer à la fin de la queue d'étudiants qui entraient en classe.

Snape sourit triomphalement dans sa tête.

_Et le voilà qui arrive. _

Potter le devança sans lui donner le moindre regard. En plus, au moment où il passa près de lui, il tourna sa tête dans une toute autre direction comme s'il n'était même pas capable de le voir.

_Cet arrogant va regretter d'être venu ici. Il va vraiment le regretter... _Pensa le Maître des Potions en claquant la porte rageusement.

Tout le monde sursauta à ce bruit et regarda la porte avec terreur alors que le professeur alla au milieu de la pièce. Snape surveilla les étudiants qui étaient en train de s'asseoir et de sortir leurs livres ainsi que leur matériel de leurs sacs. Il garda un oeil sur Potter un moment par cette occasion.

Le Gryffondor était assis entre Weasley et Granger. En se préparant pour la leçon, il ne dit pas un mot à qui que ce soit. En fait, il était tellement concentré sur « ne pas regarder Snape » ou ne pas avoir le moindre contact visuel avec quiconque que Potter ne lâcha pas des yeux son chaudron et ses livres... _Et il est probablement le seul. _Songea Snape, notifiant que les étudiants étaient en train de jeter des coups d'oeil rapides, une fois vers lui et l'autre fois vers Potter.

« Silence ! » Gronda finalement Snape au bruissement incessant des murmures des autres étudiants, désirant commencer la leçon aussi vite que possible. « Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion qui provoque la poussée des cheveux. Cet élixir est si simple que personne ne devrait être apte à le rater. Cependant, en voyant les compétences de certains, » Le Maître des Potions regarda Longdubat « et l'embarrassant niveau de capacité intellectuelle qui les place bien en dessous de la moyenne estudiantine, j'ai de sérieux doutes. »

Neville rougit profusément et détourna le regard.

Severus se sourit à lui-même et lança un coup d'oeil vers Potter, attendant de voir sa réaction, mais le jeune homme était obstinément en train d'observer son canif sur sa table, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde. Le Maître des Potions se sentit irrité. Si Potter voulait jouer avec lui, il serait heureux de lui apprendre quelques règles du jeu...

« Sur le tableau noir sont inscrits les ingrédients » Snape fit onduler sa baguette. « et les instructions pour préparer la potion. Dans les placards, » Nouvelle ondulation, « se trouvent les ingrédients nécessaires. A la fin de la leçon je vérifierai vos résultats. Votre potion devrait être un liquide clair avec un faible arôme de musc. Pour ceux qui prépareraient la plus mauvaise mixture... » Snape baissa d'un ton un moment. « ils la boiront et verront d'eux-mêmes quels effets ressortiront de leur stupidité et de leur ignorance dans un tel sublima art qui consiste à rater les potions. »

Longdubat devint pâle comme la mort, avala sa salive, et regarda avec horreur au tableau noir. Les étudiants murmurèrent et chuchotèrent avec indignation, mais Snape les ignora complètement. Il alla à son bureau, s'assit derrière lui et commença à corriger les copies des élèves en continuant de jeter de temps à autres des regards vers sa classe pour contrôler qu'aucun des étudiants ne causaient de sérieux dommages. Quand une classe comme celle-ci est constituée d'un groupe d'enfants paresseux et sans esprits, un accident n'est pas impossible.

_Tout le monde s'est levé pour rassembler les ingrédients... Non, pas tout le monde. Potter est resté assis ? Ah, oui, Granger les lui a apporté. Il a toujours aimé se servir des autres. _

Snape redirigea ses yeux vers la copie devant lui.

'La racine de Mandragore est utile pour les douleurs abdominales, et quand quelqu'un est malade...'

_Quel non-sens !_

Severus bougea sa main et fit une croix sur la copie entière.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à la salle de classe. Une masse sombre de cheveux attira ses yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Pourquoi est-il encore assis à regarder son pupitre ? Tout le monde suit les instructions avec attention, il est le seul qui ne veut pas regarder dans cette direction. Les ingrédients sont listés sur le tableau noir, espèce de fou ! »_

'Les Mandragores étaient des racines qui voulaient devenir des hommes, mais une méchante sorcière leur avaient lancé un sort... »

_Est-ce que ces morveux ont laissé leurs cerveaux chez eux, s'ils en ont un ?_

Au regard suivant, il se focalisa immédiatement sur la petite forme que formait Potter. Une ride apparut entre les sourcils sombres de Severus.

_Qu'est-ce que Granger est en train de murmurer à Potter ? Elle n'arrête pas de jeter des regards au tableau noir et... _ Les sourcils de Snape se froncèrent d'avantage. _Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir ? Est-elle en train de lui dicter ce qui y est écrit ? Quel lâche sans honte ! Eh bien, à quoi aurais-je pu m'attendre de lui ? Il va le renier, le dénier et se fourvoyer mais à la fin il va se briser... Ne te leurre pas Potter. Ne te bats pas. Tu ne peux pas gagner. Tu as juste à l'accepter... _

Il était rempli de satisfaction éclatante. Il se sourit à lui-même et retourna à ses copies virulentes.

'Les racines de Mandragore sont bonnes pour se laver les dents...'

Severus sentit une migraine arriver. Pourquoi devait-il perdre son temps dans de telles absurdités ?

Il leva à nouveau les yeux. Il regarda directement Potter. Le jeune homme évitait son regard fixe comme un trou noir. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres gens dans la salle de classe.

_Il s'est enfin mis au travail. Il est en train de presser les racines de valériane avec le couteau mais... Hmm, quelque chose ne va pas. Potter a grimacé... Comme si il avait mal ? Je suppose que c'est le cas puisqu'il a changé son couteau de main. _

Snape plissa ses yeux et regarda plus attentivement la main droite de Potter avec laquelle il tenait la racine.

_Quelque chose ne va pas... On dirait que c'est comme si quelque chose de solide l'avait coupée et blessée. Quelques... morceaux petits et tranchants ? La blessure a à peine guéri..._

_Du verre ? _

_Qu'est-ce que ce taré a utilisé pour se casser la main ? Le nez de Malfoy n'est pas en verre. _

_Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça fait si la main de Potter est blessée..._

Severus retourna à ses examens, mais il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur eux. Qu'importe, ils étaient tous bons pour la poubelle. Il n'y avait aucun sens dans tout ce temps perdu à corriger ces brouillons. Il posa sa plume et s'appuya contre sa chaise, examinant le classe d'un regard menaçant. Il leva son regard juste à temps pour voir Malfoy transformer un morceau de papier en oiseau qui s'envolait dans les airs, l'envoyant... Snape observa les ailes de l'oiseau animé voleter... vers... Potter.

Snape plissa dangereusement des yeux.

« _Accio. »_ Rugit-il en montrant les dent, et la note changea de direction, au grand dam des Serpentards, et atterri directement dans la main tendu de leur professeur. Quand Severus resserra ses doigts autour, Malfoy, toujours pâle, le devint encore plus et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda Snape en soulevant un sourcil.

Le Serpentard ferma instantanément sa bouche en fusillant son professeur de ses yeux haineux. Severus vit avec le coin de son regard que Potter était également devenu pâle. Devinant ce qu'il allait voir, Snape ouvrit l'origami en forme d'oiseau et en sortit la petite lettre. Cependant, ce qu'il vit surpassa même ses suppositions les plus cruelles. Dans le coin du papier il y avait un dessin fait à la main où Potter était étalé devant Severus qui faisait des mouvements très suggestifs derrière les fesses du jeune homme. Cependant, ce qui était écrit en dessous fit rougir les joues de Snape pour la première fois depuis son enfance.

Le texte était l'une des chansons 'amusantes' des Serpentards :

_Quand Potter voit Snape,  
><em>_Il glousse sur-le-champs  
><em>_Et des larmes coulent sur ses joues  
><em>_Il a des problèmes avec ses boules  
><em>_Il gémit, s'étouffe et rêve éveillé,  
><em>_Il ne rêve de Snape qui la lui met dans -_

Severus écrasa l'oiseau dans sa main, ne lisant pas la fin, et avisa un regard meurtrier à Draco.

Son esprit était rempli d'un torrent de rage. Comment ses propres Serpentards osaient écrire de telles choses sur lui ! En ce qui concerne Potter ils pouvaient inventer ce qu'ils voulaient, mais _personne _ne pouvait écrire de pareilles sornettes sur le Maître des Potions !

Oh, il savait que Potter n'aurait pas une vie facile désormais, mais il n'avait cure du genre de harcèlement que le Golden Boy pouvait bien subir ! Mais bien sur, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait aussi devenir l'objet des moqueries des étudiants. Il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un puisse oser défier son autorité. Et sûrement pas Malfoy... même s'il est le fils d'un Mangemort. Il jura que Malfoy regretterait d'avoir fait ceci ! L'embarrasser ainsi !

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » Un sifflement enragé sortit de la bouche de Severus, « Votre Maison vient juste de perdre vingt points ! Vous allez vous présenter à mon bureau ce soir pour votre punition ! A sept heures précises !

Le Serpentard se rassit de façon raide et saccadée. Ses yeux jetaient à Snape un regard énervé.

La classe était remplie de murmures surpris.

Un Serpentard avait été puni ! Malfoy avait été puni ! Par Snape !

« Silence ! » Rugit ce dernier en fusillant ses élèves du regard. « Si _une_ fois encore j'attrape _qui que ce soit_ murmurant la moindre chose concernant l'incident qui a eu lieu à la précédente leçon, ils seront punis avec une retenue chaque week-end jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! » Severus scanna les visages terrifiés des élèves, notifiant que Potter était en train de regarder à l'intérieur de son chaudron, ses joues cramoisies. Son regard glissa ensuite vers la face enragée de Malfoy sur laquelle apparut une brève et rapide grimace de dédain, comme si le Serpentard n'avait rien à foutre de l'avertissement et était certain qu'il pourrait d'une façon ou d'une autre y échapper. « Si quelqu'un essaie de s'opposer cet avertissement en le brisant, je le saurai, je vous l'assure ! Est-ce que c'est clair Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Draco mordit ses lèvres et défia Snape du regard. Ses yeux gris s'assombrirent comme les nuages lors d'un orage et à tout instant on pouvait s'attendre à ce que les éclairs de sa fierté blessée n'apparaissent dans ses yeux, foudroyant son professeur comme s'il désirait l'immoler sur-le-champs. Il avait l'air de lutter contre lui-même. Après quelques instants de silence tendu, il finit par acquiescer rageusement.

« Excellent ! » Répliqua le Maître des Potions sur un ton venimeux. Il n'aimait pas le comportement rebelle de Malfoy. Il devait le remettre à sa place. Personne ne devait s'opposer à lui. Personne. « Maintenant, remettez-vous au votre travail ! »

Il se retourna brusquement et s'assit dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau d'où il avait une parfaite vue sur la classe entière. Les étudiants, après avoir échangé quelques regards poursuivirent leur préparation. Jusqu'à la fin de la leçon, personne ne prononça un mot. La menace de Snape, c'est à dire que la personne préparant la plus mauvaise potion devrait ensuite la boire, était leur source de motivation. Aucun des étudiants ne voulaient de retrouver transformés en cochon d'Inde.

Potter laissa tomber son couteau plusieurs fois et écorcha ses ingrédients, ce que Snape ne manqua pas.

_C'est difficile de croire qu'un empoté des mains pareil puisse être le meilleur attrapeur du siècle _pensa Severus en regardant Potter qui essayait de rassembler ses ingrédients tombés au sol. _Il a toujours eu plus de chance que de bon sens de toute façon. _Ajouta Snape en pensée. _Raison de plus pour le détester, stupide magnifique morveux Gryffondor. _Severus prononça presque ces mots à voix haute, ses yeux parcourant le corps du jeune homme, fin, osseux, puis ses longues jambes et ses cheveux sauvages.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que depuis le début du cours Potter ne l'avait pas regardé ne serait-ce qu'une petite fois, comme si Severus était une mouche sans importance contre le mur. Le fait que Potter l'ignore le rendait fou, et cette folie était d'autant plus alimentée par le souvenir de l'incident de la dernière leçon, quand le Gryffondor ne voyait rien ni personne d'autre que le Maître des Potions, comme si Severus était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui.

Maintenant Potter prétendait qu'il n'était rien à ses yeux.

La connaissance de ceci enrageait Snape et son coeur était entouré d'une flamme glacée de colère qui prévalait progressivement dans toutes ses pensées, son désir ardent d'humilier Potter. De faire quelque chose qui lui fasse regretter son comportement !

« Le temps est écoulé ! » Aboya Snape en se levant de son siège.

_Je le forcerai !_

Snape marcha au travers de la salle de classe et se stoppa à la table où son Gryffondor le plus pathétique était assis, suant abondamment.

« Longdubat ! » Siffla-t-il en regardant avec dégoût le Gryffondor dégingandé qui était tremblant de peur. « Non seulement votre potion a la consistance du vomit mais pire, elle en a l'odeur. Décidé à tous nous asphyxier, Longdubat ? »

Depuis les bancs des Serpentards, des rires faibles était audibles.  
>Le visage du Gryffondor prit la teinte de l'élixir Desideria Intima.<p>

« Mais que peut-on attendre de quelqu'un qui a le cerveau de la taille d'une cacahuète ? » Snape parlait d'une voix traînante. « Au moment où vous avez été conçu, vous avez hérité du don du monopole de l'échec. » Severus plissa son regard vers vers le garçon qui semblait rêver de pouvoir se cacher sous la table, puis il cligna des yeux vers Potter qui serrait les dents, en regardant de façon obsessionnelle l'autre extrémité de la classe. « Bien entendu, vous partagez parfois ce don avec Potter. » Au moment où il prononça ces derniers mots, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sa voix se transforma en sifflement venimeux, mais la seule réaction notable du jeune homme était ses poings serrés qui tremblaient. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil à Snape. Il ne bougea pas du tout, comme s'il n'entendait pas les mots du professeur. Snape pourrait rester ici et continuer d'offenser son étudiant mais cela n'aurait évidemment aucun effet. Snape sentit l'irritation, qui brûlait déjà en lui, se transformer en un incendie ravageur qui engloutissait tout. Potter devrait être fou de rage, courir tête baissée en rageant, commencer à crier et à protester. Il devrait _faire_ quelque chose ! Là, il était juste assis silencieusement, comme si rien de ce que Snape était en train de dire n'aurait pu atteindre son coeur, ou titiller un nerf sensible. Comme si Severus n'avait aucun pouvoir du tout sur le jeune homme.

Mais Snape savait qu'il en avait. Il l'avait compris lors de la précédente leçon. Il était en train de le constater maintenant, alors qu'il regardait la forme aux poings serrés et contractés, des bras frissonnants du jeune homme devant lui. Oh, Potter était déjà à ses limites... Il avait juste à le pousser un peu plus fort et il craquerait !

« Et maintenant, Longdubat », continua-t-il, retournant son attention au Gryffondor flétri, « buvez cette potion miraculeuse qui est la vôtre et voyons ce qui vous arrive. Cela va peut-être vous transformer en un tas de bouse de dragon. Je me doute que n'importe qui serait désespéré d'une telle situation. Mais vous allez peut-être y découvrir votre réelle destinée. »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du garçon. Quelques Gryffondors essayèrent de protester, mais le regard de Snape les réduisirent au silence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Buvez-là ! » Gronda Snape, menaçant, le ton de sa voix faisant sursauter certains étudiants.

Longdubat, ravalant ses larmes, prit un peu de l'élixir dans une bouteille. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il avait de la peine à placer le récipient devant sa bouche.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Couina Granger en brisant le silence. La Gryffondor se leva de sa place en fixant farouchement leur professeur. « Vous ne pouvez pas le forcer à faire cela ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé d'user de votre pouvoir pour oppresser les étudiants ! »

« Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ! » La voix de Snape tremblait de rage. « Asseyez-vous, espèce d'idiote, et ne me parlez plus jamais comme ça, où vous serez celle qui boira cette potion pour Longdubat ! Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Granger devint pâle et déglutit difficilement. Elle voulait rajouter quelque chose Weasley l'arrêta, la tira gentiment par la manche en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Severus revint à Longdubat et lui asséna un regard plein de menace. Le garçon ferma ses yeux et avala rapidement la potion. La classe retint son souffle. Tout le monde était en train de regarder Neville frissonner de dégoût et reposer la bouteille sur la table. Au même moment, des touffes de poils noirs commencèrent à pousser sur son visage ainsi que sur ses mains. En quelques instants, son corps tout entier était couvert de ces poils en croissance continue, au travers desquels deux yeux mortellement terrifiés brillaient. « Eh bien, eh bien... » La voix du professeur brisa le silence qui prévalait dans la pièce. « Je vois que votre apparence finit par correspondre à votre intellect. » Severus eut un rictus moqueur. « Miss Granger, veuillez escorter le singe à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh peut trouver un moyen de le soigner, si ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne sera qu'une petite perte dans le monde sorcier. »

Snape ricana, détourna les yeux de Longdubat, dont les cheveux étaient si longs qu'ils touchaient le sol. Il tourna son regard intense vers la table où Potter, Granger et Weasley étaient assis. Granger se leva prestement de sa table et couru pour aider Neville. Serrant son bras, elle l'emmena hors de la classe.

Le sentiment de triomphe que Snape ressentait s'évanouit comme un brouillard matinal quand il vit que pendant tout ce temps, Potter regardait dans la direction opposée, comme si il se fichait bien de ce que Snape avait pu faire à son ami. L'énervement se métamorphosa en une lame glacée de furie qui vibrait dans l'esprit de l'homme. Il s'avança droit vers le Gryffondor. Severus se tint, raide, droit devant la table et regarda Potter qui s'embrasait, une rougeur colérique brûlant sur ses joues, sa pâleur le rendant presque effrayant. L'élixir du Gryffondor avait la couleur du miel et aurait pu être correcte mais, si seulement...

_Les feuilles de Belladone, _pensa le professeur, plissant ses yeux et regardant Potter qui mordait ses lèvres nerveusement.

« Quel ingrédient avez-vous oublié, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Snape, utilisant ses mots comme un couteau.

Harry regarda son plan de travail et entretint le silence en décuplant la rage qui brûlait à l'intérieur de Snape pendant la leçon entière en quelque chose de tranchant, glacé et incontrôlable. Potter continuait de l'ignorer ostensiblement, sa furie avait franchi ses limites et l'entraînait dans le désir ardent de voir à nouveau son reflet dans les yeux verts.

Il se languissait de voir Potter brisé. Il voulait qu'il perde enfin le contrôle de lui-même. Il voulait voir la rage dans ces maudits yeux verts. Voir des milliers d'émotions troubles se peindre sur le visage de Potter. Il voulait le faire sombrer dans la folie et voir à quel point ile le haïssait profondément.

« Je vous ai demandé quel ingrédient vous aviez oublié ! »

« Je ne ne sais pas, monsieur. » Potter lui répondit si doucement que Snape l'entendit à peine.

« Peut-être que si vous aviez _regardé_ le tableau noir, vous sauriez quel ingrédient vous avez manqué ! » Gronda Snape, sentant sa rage brûlante prendre le contrôle de son esprit et le faisant être de moins en moins attentif. « Mais pourquoi vous seriez-vous intéressé par le simple ordre des ingrédients de la leçon, puisque vous ne vous êtes même pas intéressé par le regard implorant que votre soi-disant ami Longdubat vous a adressé il y a quelques instants ? Il doit être très déçu de vous. Le Golden Boy ne l'aura pas sauvé cette fois... Quel dommage. »

Potter flancha, et un flash trancha son visage.

Snape retint sa respiration.

Ça avait marché.

Potter leva les yeux lentement. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la leçon, il regarda droit dans les yeux de Snape.

« Est-ce que ça vous amuse ? » Lança une voix traînante et harassée des lèvres de Potter. Une voix qui avait largement dépassé la barrière de la haine. Une voix qui brûlait de milles émotions, les entraînant dans les flammes. Les yeux verts étaient voilés d'une ombre ténébreuse, les rendant impossibles à lire pour Severus. L'espace d'un moment, du chagrin et de la souffrance vacillèrent en eux, rapidement remplacé par un mépris venimeux, détresse, dégoût, haine, et... quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'étrange, sauvage, débridé, presque frénétique... Mais tout s'évapora aussi rapidement que c'était apparu, laissant seulement l'entêtement vide et la totale indifférence, comme si Potter était en train de cacher ses émotions et les enfouir profondément en lui, quoi qu'il en coûte, où le Maître des Potions ne serait pas capable de les atteindre.

Mais c'était trop tard. Snape avait déjà compris ce qu'il avait vu...

Il se sentit triomphant. Comme si Potter lui avait donné le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il puisse imaginer.

« Oui, grandement... » Répondit-il, souriant vicieusement.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais été aussi amusé... Oh, mais le véritable amusement venait juste de commencer...

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours, fit cligner des yeux Severus plusieurs fois, comme si il revenait à la réalité. Potter mordit ses lèvres et regarda rapidement dans une autre direction. Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers la classe et lâcha « Fin de la leçon. Tout le monde dehors ! » Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas pressé vers son bureau. Il avait besoin de temps seul. Du temps pour penser à ce qu'il allait faire. Et il savait, oh oui, il savait très bien... qu'il serait capable de _tout _faire.

Les étudiants de dépêchèrent d'empaqueter leurs affaires, voulant sortir le plus tôt possible et raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé. Snape, en revanche, s'en fichait. Il s'assit à son bureau, regardant Potter avec les yeux rétrécit. Le Gryffondor grimaça de douleur quand il souleva son sac sur son épaule et il le laissa tomber au sol. Alors, Severus, en ne pensant pas un instant à ce qu'il faisait, ouvrit l'un de ses placards et en sortit une petite fiole.

« Monsieur Potter ! » Sa voix fit se raidir le garçon. « Restez après la leçon, j'ai besoin de vous par-... »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Harry avait attrapé son sac et courrait hors de la classe si rapidement qu'on aurait dit que quelque chose le poursuivait.

Après un moment de consternation, Severus était à nouveau envahi par la rage. Malgré cela, ce n'était pas suffisant pour effacer le bref triomphe qu'il avait eu sur Potter.

« Weasley ! » Aboya Snape avant que le Gryffondor ne puisse quitter la salle de classe. Le rouquin déglutit et regarda avec angoisse son professeur. Quand le jeune homme se tint devant le bureau de Snape, le Maître des Potions lui donna brusquement la petite bouteille. « Donnez ceci à Potter et dites-lui de l'appliquer sur sa main trois fois par jour. » Voyant la tête confuse et méfiante de Weasley, Severus fronça les sourcils de façon menaçante. « Dans mon cours, chaque étudiant doit avoir ses deux mains fonctionnelles. » Il ajouta, « ne me regardez pas comme ça. Si j'avais voulu empoissonner Potter, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps. »

Quand le Gryffondor choqué se tourna pour partir, Severus l'arrêta une dernière fois.

« Et, Weasley, dites à Potter qu'il n'est pas sage de m'ignorer durant mes leçons. »

Weasley acquiesça et s'enfuit de la salle de classe en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Puis il régna un silence béni dans la pièce. Severus s'appuya confortablement dans son siège et soupira. Ce fut une leçon extrêmement... intéressante.

* * *

><p>Mercredi soir, le professeur Snape marchait d'un pas vif dans les corridors, sentant la douleur aiguë dans son avant-bras gauche.<p>

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait déjà...

Après la leçon de lundi durant laquelle il avait forcé Longdubat à boire sa potion, l'ensemble du personnel ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre moment de répit et étaient continuellement en train de traîner son nez dans la boue.

Pomfresh était la pire de toutes. « Vous auriez pu l'empoissonner ! Il aurait pu devenir aveugle ! Vous auriez même pu le tuer ! Je n'ai jamais vu de comportement aussi irresponsable venant d'un professeur ! » Lui avait-elle hurlé.

Chourave, qui ressemblait à une sainte indignée, l'avait traité de sadique. Et McGonagall – la prochaine Mère Térésa des enfants opprimés – se détournait de lui à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait. _Pas une grande perte !_ pensa Snape. Au moins maintenant il n'avait plus à constamment subir ses regards désapprobateurs.

Même Dumbledore l'avait prit à part et lui avait donné de la lecture sur l'abus de pouvoir et le traitement humain des étudiants, non sans rappeler à Snape que c'était un devoir en tant que professeur d'apprendre et d'encourager à ne pas mépriser les étudiants par rancune. Durant toute sa lecture, tout ce dont Severus pouvait se souvenir c'était l'horrible senteur du thé trop sucré de Dumbledore qui lui en avait servi une tasse.

Si l'un d'entre eux pensait qu'il prendrait leur indignation « sacrée » à coeur, ils le ne connaissaient pas très bien. Il détestait quand quelqu'un interférait avec ses méthodes d'enseignement et avec ses étudiants il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens que cela.

Severus fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère.

Depuis que Longdubat avait couru se plaindre à qui voulait l'entendre, la chose intéressante était que jusqu'à présent, aucun des professeurs n'avaient mentionné l'incident avec Potter. Apparemment, le garçon avait décidé de tout garder pour lui.

_Je ne l'en blâme pas. Le dire voudrait signifier qu'il devrait leur expliquer sa sombre obsession sexuelle avec son Maître des Potions..._

Snape se sourit à lui-même.

Potter avait commencé à apparaître à la fin des repas et dans les couloirs. Probablement parce que son avertissement avait fonctionné. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait évolué. Severus sentait, de plus en plus, le regard brûlant du Gryffondor sur lui. Ils étaient brefs, furtifs, durant les repas ou dans les couloirs. Pas assez rapides cependant pour le Maître des Potions ne les remarque pas. Et à chaque fois il ressentait une grande satisfaction. Tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Potter commençait à craquer, devenait plus faible, il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Dans ses regards, sous la haine, quelque chose de mystérieux commença à apparaître... Curiosité et fascination commencèrent à prévaloir sur l'humiliation et la peur.

L'événement le plus captivant cependant, cela avait été quand il avait croisé Potter cet après-midi dans le hall alors que Snape était en train de faire sa ronde. Severus l'aperçut quand le jeune homme surgit d'un couloir en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Snape observa comment Potter regarda vers le haut quand les ombres ténébreuses le couvrirent. Ses yeux devinrent subitement ronds et reflétaient la peur. Le sac de Harry s'échappa de ses mains et atterrit sur le sol en éparpillant son contenu aux pieds de Severus.

« Potter, » ricana Snape sur un ton sarcastique. « Je constate que même me croiser dans les couloirs est une grande épreuve pour vos nerfs sensibles. »

Harry rougit et commença à ramasser ses affaires au sol. Il ne regarda pas vers lui mais Severus avait vu sa précipitation, ses gestes saccadés, l'énorme montagne de nervosité.

Potter tremblait tellement que Snape était sérieusement en train de se demander comment réagirait son élève s'il essayait de le toucher maintenant. Se mettrait-il à pleurer ? Fuirait-il ? Il était tenté de le découvrir.

Mais pas pour le moment.

Il se tint là un instant et examina le Gryffondor qui était à genoux sur le sol. Il déglutit à cette vue. Potter devrait toujours se mettre à genoux devant lui.

Snape sourit de contentement et s'en alla.

Plus tard, le Maître des Potions se demanda plusieurs fois quelle impulsion l'avait fait se retourner après quelques pas, mais il l'avait eue et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait estomaqué. Potter se tenait au milieu du corridor, pressant son sac contre sa poitrine et regardait Snape avec le regard d'un enfant perdu qui semblait dévasté par quelque chose. Mais au moment où il remarqua que Snape s'était retourné, il baissa les yeux, horrifié, et s'en alla rapidement. Bientôt, Potter serait incapable de contenir son désir. Bientôt, il commencerait à lui courir après, le suppliant... de tout lui faire.

Puis, Snape ricana. Ça allait être un plaisir de voir Potter humilié droit sous ses yeux.

Ces pensées ne voulaient pas quitter Severus, même lorsqu'il continua de descendre le hall qui précédait l'entrée. Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas à de telles pensées. Il avait besoin de rapidement les effacer de sa mémoire et de tout oublier.

La Marque sur son bras le brûla à nouveau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas attendre.

Le Maître des Potions tenait ses engagements.

* * *

><p>« Severus... » La voix de Voldemort brisa le silence dans la pièce sombre. Un unique chandelier pendait du plafond, illuminant les visages des Mangemorts qui étaient assis à la longue table dans le quartier général du manoir Malfoy. « C'est vraiment très intéressant. » Il sourit froidement. « Qui aurait pu imaginer que Potter était capable d'avoir... de tels désirs. »<p>

La face de Snape était inexpressive. Il était assit à la droite de Voldemort, raide, son visage ne portait pas l'ombre de ses véritables émotions.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous apporter de si bonnes nouvelles, mon Seigneur. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme et dépourvue de passion.

« Comme d'habitude, tu ne m'as pas déçu. » Répondit Voldemort. « Ce que tu as dis pourrait nous aider. Je pense que nous seront capables de l'exploiter. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un sourire vicieux et méchant. « Regarde-moi, Severus. »

Le regard de Snape se croisa avec les pupilles rouges et inhumaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le professeur sentit une puissante force pénétrer son esprit et il le laissa faire sans hésitation, comme s'il n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Puis il sentit un frisson – Voldemort lui donnait des ordres directement dans sa tête. Les pensées du Mage noir était aussi glaciales que son coeur et s'accrochaient à l'esprit de Snape comme des griffes acérées.

Lorsque Snape entendit ces pensées, il comprit pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas voulu que qui que ce soit d'autre sache la moindre parcelle de son plan.

Voldemort se retira de son esprit. Severus le regarda et son Maître sourit sombrement et mesquinement.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Siffla le sombre sorcier.

« Bien entendu. » Répondit le Maître des Potions.

« Comme récompense à ton dévouement, tu peux extorquer les informations de nos invités. » Dit Voldemort. Les Mangemorts, qui étaient en train de regarder la scène dans un respectueux silence, commencèrent à se tourner pour se regarder les uns les autres.

« Mon Seigneur, » Commença soudainement Lucius Malfoy, se levant de son siège et inclinant sa tête. « Pardonnez ma témérité mais c'est moi qui vous les ai amené. Ne suis-je donc pas celui qui a l'honneur de... »

« Silence ! » La voix de Voldemort cingla comme un fouet. « Tu oses remettre en question mon ordre ? »

« Bien sûr que non » Répondit rapidement Lucius. « Pardonnez-moi. » Il prit rapidement place, jetant à Snape un regard de haine et de jalousie.

« Toi, Lucius, tu vas m'amener ton fils. J'ai une tâche pour lui. » Commanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malfoy acquiesça.

« Et maintenant... Queudver, » Voldemort parlait très lentement alors qu'un visage pâle apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Conduis Severus à nos invités. »

« Certainement, Mon Seigneur. » Couina Pettigrew d'une voix aigüe avant de s'incliner si bas que son nez touchait presque le sol.

Snape se leva, ne lançant pas le moindre coup d'oeil à Malfoy comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un ver de terre sur son chemin. Alors qu'il vers la porte où se tenait toujours Queudver, la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres le stoppa.

« Severus... Quand ils t'auront tout dit... Tue-les. »

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

Queudver le conduit jusqu'à une petite cellule qui sentait mauvais. Recroquevillés contre le mur, il y avait trois personnes terrifiées couvertes de sang. Ils ressemblaient à une famille. Une sorcière petite et dodue, un grand sorcier malingre avec une barbe broussailleuse et qui avait du sang séché sur les yeux ainsi qu'une jeune sorcière qui devait avoir dix-neuf ans tout au plus et qui devait avoir été très jolie avant de subir des tortures au-delà de toute souffrance.

Severus entra dans la cellule et observa la famille avec un visage inexpressif, impassible comme s'il était en train de regarder des choses et non des personnes. Il sortit sa baguette magique et dit sans émotions dans la voix :

« Sors, Queudver, et ferme la porte. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci pour avoir lu !<em> **

Oubliez pas que c'est le fruit d'**ArielGobuss** et que si vraiment cette histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à aller le leur dire. J'espère que vous ne détestez pas trop Snape (parce que sinon c'est mal barré vu ce qui nous attend dans le prochain chapitre ! Et les suivants...) car il ne vas pas du tout s'adoucir.

A très bientôt et merci pour votre soutien à tous, vous êtes adorables !  
>K.<p>

P.S. : La prochaine update de sera sûrement pas pour cette fiction mais pour un autre Snarry, gardez l'oeil ouvert ! Quant à la traduction, le chapitre 4 est déjà en cours de trad donc normalement ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps que cette fois-ci.

_* Uninvited d'Alanis Morissette_


	4. Stuck on you

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire fantastique est le travail d'**ArielGobuss** et le monde dont sont tirés les personnages appartient à **JK Rowling**. Seule la traduction est mienne.

**Note : **Salut ! Ha, je suis sûre que c'est très surprenant cette rapidité hein ? Non plus sérieusement, j'ai eu un gain de temps considérable pour la traduction en fin de semaine donc j'ai avancé en supersonic et Marxiss encore plus ! On dit merci au bêta génial (qui me manque déjà) et on savoure le chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Bêta / Correcteur : **Ce cher Marxiss, même s'il est parfois tête en l'air ! On pardonne tout à sa bouille d'ange. ;) Par contre, il va devoir arrêter la bêta-lecture à partir du chapitre 6, donc j'aurai prochainement besoin d'un(e) nouveau (nouvelle) bêta ! S'il y a une bonne âme dans l'assemblée prête à supporter mes retards et mes fautes, je suis preneuse...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Stuck on you<p>

_It's like you're a drug  
>It's like you're a demon I can't face down<br>It's like I'm stuck  
>It's like I'm running from you all the time<em>

* * *

><p>Le silence du dortoir fut soudainement interrompu par le bruit d'une porte claquant et frappant le mur. Puis un coup de pied retentit dans un fracassant bruit de bois maltraité. C'était accompagné d'un cri rempli de fureur :<p>

« Je le déteste ! »

Harry Potter se tenait à côté de son lit, la respiration haletante et le souvenir de la leçon de Potions achevée à peine quelques minutes auparavant dansant en première ligne à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il haïssait Snape pour l'humiliation envers ses amis, ses commentaires mauvais, la cruauté psychologique contre lui ou son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras. Le Gryffondor avait su qu'il regretterait le fait se rendre à ce cours, mais il avait visiblement oublié à quel point ce professeur était un bâtard.

Snape s'était surpassé !

Harry se souvenait en tremblant de rage du moment où Snape se tenait là, humiliant Neville avec sa voix calme alors que l'orage de colère grondait à l'intérieur de Harry. Il s'était très bien rendu compte que le professeur essayait seulement de le provoquer mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Le jeune garçon pouvait seulement serrer les dents et les poings, impuissant.

« Je suis un lâche ! Un putain de connard de lâche ! » Pensa-t-il sauvagement.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, faire n'importe quoi, vraiment, pour défendre Neville. Cependant la peur de ces yeux sombres sans fonds, la si terrible peur de les affronter fit disparaître tout courage, fierté et loyauté en tant que Gryffondor.

A ce moment-là, il avait commencé à sentir le regard insistant de Snape qui le brûlait alors qu'il se tenait assis à sa place. Mais cela semblait impossible qu'une telle chose arrive. Peut-être avait-ce été une hallucination ? Peut-être était-il en train de devenir fou ?

Non ! Snape était vraiment en train de le regarder. Un regard que seul un tel vil Mangemort pouvait faire trembler Harry et faire monter des frissons glacés le long de son échine même si le Gryffondor avait eu extrêmement chaud sur le moment.

Harry avait même osé regarder Snape en biais lorsque le professeur avait intercepté la note envoyée par Malfoy à son encontre. Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'expression sur le visage de Snape lorsqu'il l'avait lue. Un rougissement délicat était apparu sur ses joues pâles et jaunies. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour le Maître des Potions rougir. C'était si difficile pour lui de réaliser que Snape était capable d'avoir ce genre de réflexes humain.

Alors qu'avait bien pu écrire Malfoy sur son billet pour que cela provoque une telle réaction chez Snape ? Cela avait dû être quelque chose d'abject pour pousser Snape à agir si drastiquement. Harry était certain que ceci entrerait dans l'historique de l'école. Peut-être même que ça aurait son entrée dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui avait été écrit par Malfoy avait dû être réellement horrible pour que Snape en vienne à retirer des points dans sa propre Maison. Sûrement quelques allusions salaces et vulgaires.

Enfin, s'il y avait bien quelque chose de bien dans cette histoire, c'est que cela avait forcé Snape à interdire toute mention à l'incident « Desideria Intima ». Bien entendu Harry savait que son professeur n'avait été guidé par rien d'autre que le besoin de protéger sa propre réputation plutôt que celle de Harry. Après ces quelques années à connaître l'homme, si le Maître des Potions avait brutalement décidé de s'intéresser au bien-être de Harry, ce dernier lui aurait sans doute conseiller d'aller se faire examiner à Sainte-Mangouste.

Snape était un enfoiré égoïste, tout le monde savait cela.

Harry se souvint de l'air satisfait sur le visage de Snape alors qu'il n'avait plus été capable de se contenir et qu'il l'avait regardé. Il se rappela le battement frénétique de son coeur quand ses yeux se verrouillèrent à ceux de son professeur et qu'il fut submergé par l'envie de lire toutes les émotions contenues dans les billes obsidiennes. Mais il y en avait tant qu'il pouvait difficilement les différencier. Le jeune Potter se souvint alors la frustration et la colère qu'il contenait à peine alors qu'il se retenait d'attaquer Snape. Cependant il se sentit également paralysé par la peur et une honte sans limite lorsqu'il eut la réminiscence de l'incroyable force de son désir. Ce désir incontrôlable qui l'avait envahi juste après avoir bu l'élixir Desideria Intima. Et alors que Snape s'était tenu si proche de lui, pour la première fois depuis cet incident, Harry l'avait regardé droit dans ses yeux. Ça l'avait frappé comme un coup de fouet, perçant sa peau profondément et douloureusement. Il y eut des étincelles, explosions de boules de chaleur qui bombardèrent son épiderme sans relâche. Tout sembla tanguer avec la fièvre omniprésente de la rage et de la haine contenue. Comme si ces sentiments était liés d'une façon bien étrange.

Ça avait été suffisant pour pousser Harry hors de ses gonds. Ainsi, quand Snape l'avait appelé à la fin du cours pour parler avec lui, Harry s'était sentit piégé. Il devait s'échapper.

Il était surtout effrayé que c'était du billet envoyé par Malfoy dont Snape voulait lui parler et Harry n'aurait simplement pas pu le supporter. Le Gryffondor savait que sa fuite avait sûrement enragé Snape encore plus, mais au moins il s'était échappé de la ligne de front, laissant un professeur fulminant derrière lui.

Un sourire malicieux et satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de Harry.

L'écho de bruits de pas le tira de ses pensées et ses yeux fixèrent la porte. Harry avait passé ces derniers jours à se cacher constamment et lui avait donné un espèce d'instinct caractéristique des petits animaux apeurés.

Voyant Ron apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Oh, c'est juste toi. »

« Snape est un putain de bâtard ! » Grogna le rouquin en jetant son sac de cours sur son lit. « Il l'a toujours été, mais il s'est surpassé cette fois ! Comment a-t-il pu être autant rude et hargneux avec Neville ? » Il jeta un oeil vers Harry. « Et avec toi. Bon, je comprends que ce soit Snape, Mangemort et tout, mais même lui doit avoir un grain de compassion, quelque part. » En voyant le doute dans le regard de Harry, l'adolescent soupira. « Bon, d'accord. C'est Snape. Pourri jusqu'à l'os. » Ron se laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda Harry. « Au fait, cet abruti aux cheveux gras m'a dit de te donner ça. » Il sortit une petite bouteille de sa poche de sa robe et la tendit à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il prenait la potion des mains de son ami.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Aucun idée. Il a dit d'en mettre sur ta main trois fois par jour. »

Harry se renfrogna. _Quoi ?_ « Snape t'a donné ça pour guérir ma main ? »

« Bizarre, hein ? » Ron observa la bouteille suspicieusement. « C'est peut-être quelque chose créé pour prendre le contrôle de ta main et lui ordonner de t'étrangler pendant la nuit ? »

Harry le fusilla du regard. Ses yeux auraient pu trancher du verre.

« Ben quoi ? » Demanda Ron. « Fred et George m'ont parlé de ça quand j'étais petit. »

« Quoique ce soit, je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Pas quelque chose qui vient de Snape. » Harry rejeta la bouteille avec dégoût. « C'est sûrement une sombre mixture qui va faire tomber ma main. Typiquement le genre de truc qu'on pourrait attendre de Snape. »

« Il a dit que s'il avait voulu t'empoisonner, il l'aurait fait il y a longtemps. » Lui dit Ron.

« Merci vieux frère, tu as vraiment élevé mon esprit avec ça. » Répliqua Harry d'une voix traînante et sarcastique.

Ron rougit et détourna les yeux.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées un moment.

Snape s'inquiétant pour sa santé et donnant un baume guérisseur ne voulait pas dire qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. En général, ça ne voulait rien dire de positif. Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait seulement rencontré de l'hostilité et de la haine de la part de Snape. Pourquoi changerait-il subitement ?

* * *

><p>Harry décida que ce soir-là, pour le première fois depuis quelques jours, il descendrait pour le dîner. Ron et Hermione descendirent les premiers et s'assurèrent que les choses s'étaient calmées et que toutes les remarques négatives avaient cessées. Tous les dessins équivoques disparurent des murs de la salle commune. Personne n'osait tenter leur chance et braver les interdits de Severus Snape, craignant de finir pire que Longdubas ou Harry. Ce dernier avait appris que Neville avait eu des soins médicaux spéciaux et que l'on prenait soin de lui. Cependant, il devait rester à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours. Lorsque madame Pomfresh avait eu connaissance de ce qui était arrivé à son patient, elle était devenue hystérique mais avait rapidement laissé place à la rage. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle allait étouffer Snape avec sa propre cape !<p>

Ron éclata de rire, imaginant la situation, mais Hermione l'avertit d'un regard.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron ! Le Professeur Snape devrait être puni sévèrement. C'était de la cruauté envers un étudiant et ça devrait être traité comme une offense très sérieuse. Le code des droits des étudiants - »

« Hermione, » Bougonna Ron. « Y'a-t-il un seul livre au monde que tu n'aies pas lu ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard méprisant. Harry arrêta d'écouter ses amis échanger des remarques mordantes. Il observa le bout du couloir, là où il tournait vers la Grande Salle. Il se sentit un peu vulnérable sans sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il n'avait pas quitté ces derniers jours. Il était exposé, parfaitement visible pour chaque regard malicieux et pour toutes les grimaces dégoûtées.

Au moins les provocations vocales avaient cessé. C'étaient elles qui étaient les plus difficiles à supporter. Harry était un peu surpris que la menace de Snape ait été si efficace.

Plusieurs Poufsouffles de troisième année passèrent devant Harry à ce moment-là mais il ne voyait plus la condescendance dans leurs yeux comme c'était le cas avant.

« Mais quelques Poufsouffles ne sont rien comparé à Malfoy et son gang. » Songea Harry, se demandant ce que les Serpentards, qu'il avait récemment brutalement traité, étaient en train de préparer pour lui. Il était sûr et certain que Malfoy ne s'était pas remis de ce qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il trouverait un moyen d'obtenir une vengeance sur lui. Alors il décida que désormais, il allait garder un regard attentif autour de lui lorsqu'il serait seul dans les couloirs.

Son apparition dans la Grande Salle ressembla à une scène de théâtre. Soudainement, le silence régna et tous les yeux furent fixés sur lui alors qu'il se tenait entre ses amis. Durant un instant, il se demanda s'il viendrait un jour à bout de tout cela, mais tôt ou tard il aurait à l'affronter. Autant le faire maintenant. Harry déglutit et avança vers la table. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression que tout s'était figé autour de lui et que le monde entier était focalisé sur lui, le submergeant, ses pieds s'enracinèrent au sol, incapables d'échapper aux oeillades méprisantes. Brusquement il voulut se retourner et courir aussi loin qu'il pouvait, le plus loin possible de ces visages hostiles et retrouver la sécurité réconfortante de son dortoir.

Cependant, un coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs et à la figure drapée de noir assise là-bas lui donna la force dont il avait besoin pour surmonter cela.

L'élève ne pouvait pas échapper à Snape pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à ce bâtard.

Harry se força à reprendre contenance et marcha droit devant, ignorant les regards appuyés et les murmures. Doucement, l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle commença à s'éclaircir et les étudiants s'en retournèrent à leurs conversations interrompues. Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor et sentit qu'il pouvait enfin respirer normalement, le sentiment de peur qui l'entourait s'était dissipé. Ron et Hermione prirent place à côté de lui. Pendant encore un moment les chuchotements arrivaient toujours aux oreilles de Harry. Toutefois quand les élèves virent que Harry n'allait pas – pour le moment du moins – envoyer de baisers à Snape, lui lancer des oeillades mouillées ou d'autres choses étranges, ils poursuivirent leur repas ainsi que leurs affaires.

Harry savait qu'ils étaient tous en train d'attendre un quelconque spectacle de sa part, mais il n'allait pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Il attrapa une assiette et mit rageusement quelques saucisses à l'intérieur, avec de la purée et du pudding. Pendant qu'il mangeait, sa peau le brûlait des regards lancés par les autres Gryffondor qui, jusqu'à très récemment, avaient été ses amis. Seamus et Dean se déplacèrent sur-le-champs de leur place pour s'éloigner de Harry et éclatèrent de rire, l'observant avec dégoût. Lavande et Parvati gigotaient, envoyant à Harry des coups d'oeil amusés et goguenards. Ginny s'était assise en face de lui mais ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient fixées sur la table et ses joues rougissaient. Harry était reconnaissant qu'elle ne montre pas signe d'hostilité.

Pendant le dîner il réfléchit comment il pouvait amorcer une conversation avec elle mais il ne put trouver quoique ce soit à lui dire. Il espérait vraiment que Ginny ne croyait pas les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui. Le jeune homme en avait entendu quelques unes. Si on se basait sur elles, durant son enfance Harry avait été abusé sexuellement, sortait souvent de la tour pour des rendez-vous chauds Rusard, était un détraqué insatisfait sexuellement qui aimait s'habiller en cuir, violer des animaux, et se faire prendre par les branches du Saule Cogneur. Le sorcier imaginait que Malfoy était à l'origine de la moitié de ces rumeurs et sa haine pour le petit furet grandissait à chaque regard furtif vers le visage blanc et contracté par un sourire mauvais.

Avant tout cet horrible bordel, Harry n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à trouver une petite amie. Les filles étaient constamment en train de flirter avec lui et essayer de le convaincre de sortir avec elles. Maintenant... Maintenant, c'était comme s'il était l'incarnation de la peste ambulante. Avec un soupir, il regarda à nouveau Ginny.

Il avait envie de lui demander de sortir avec lui depuis si longtemps.

Ginny était jolie, intelligente, adorable. Elle avait tout ce que n'importe quel garçon pourrait vouloir et était sans arrêt entourée d'une horde d'admirateurs. Harry espérait seulement qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de Potions, Ginny ne le détestait pas.

Ravalant sa nervosité, il s'éclaircit la voix et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais à cet instant elle le fixa et Harry se figea. Ginny le regardait avec des yeux remplis de reproches douloureux, comme si elle blâmait Harry pour tout le mal qui existait dans le monde. Ce regard qu'elle lui lançait exprimait un profond désappointement enragé comme si ses rêves venaient d'être réduits en poussière. Mordant sa lèvre et combattant le sentiment de honte qui envahissait ses joues, il détourna les yeux, incapable d'endurer le regard de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux à nouveau, la rouquine n'était plus là. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il se sentit comme s'il était le pire des porcs du monde.

Il semblait que tous ses plans concernant la magnifique soeur de Ron étaient déjà terminés. Et que plus jamais aucune fille ne le regarderait sans une expression d'écœurement au visage.

« Eh bien... peut-être pas pour une fille... » Pensa Harry, tournant sa tête en recherche de Luna. Son regard tomba sur la table des professeurs et il recracha presque son jus de citrouille lorsqu'il vit que Snape avait ses yeux noirs dirigés droit sur lui. Rougissant, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il détourna immédiatement le regard et se concentra sur son assiette.

Serait-il jamais à nouveau capable de regarder cet homme normalement ?

A chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui, l'image en négatif du jour où il avait bu la potion se greffait sous ses paupières. Il voyait alors ce qu'il avait vécu sous l'influence du Desideria Intima et il entendait alors sa propre voix murmurer :

_Prends-moi, Severus..._

Il se souvenait la sensation de son érection tremblante et le désir brûlant dans ses veines. A la simple mention de pupilles noires, d'un regard froid et d'une aura sinistre, son corps explosa d'une fièvre excitante, entouré d'une chaleur profuse. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait là des conséquences de la potion enchantée et pria pour qu'il redevienne un garçon normal de son âge. En bonne santé, qui flirtait avec des filles, avait des rencards, jouait au Quidditch et avait un cercle d'amis fidèles.

Snape avait tout détruit !

« Harry, tout va bien ? » La voix anxieuse de Hermione brisa le cours des pensées de Harry.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec ta nourriture ? » Questionna Ron. « Tu as l'air sur le point de vomir. »

« Non, tout va bien. » Il essaya de faire paraître sa voix naturelle mais ça ne devait pas marcher très bien puisque Hermione était toujours en train de le fixer avec insistance.

« Très bien. » Dit Ron, haussant les épaules et retournant à son dîner. Hermione lança à Ron un regard lourd de reproches. Elle pensait sûrement que même si quelqu'un avait hurlé à l'oreille du rouquin que quelque chose n'allait _pas_, il ne réaliserait toujours pas.

« Comment va ta main ? » Demanda Hermione en se recentrant sur Harry.

« Bien mieux. » Répliqua-t-il, regardant les petites coupures qui couvraient sa main droite.

« Heureusement, Rusard a déplacé ta retenue pour ce week-end. » Récita Hermione en observant la main de son ami. « Sinon ça n'aurait jamais guéri. »

« Oh, il ne l'a sûrement pas fait par gentillesse » Harry fit un sourire en coin. « Il savait qu'avec une main blessée je ne pourrais pas nettoyer les placards à rangements et encore moins les nettoyer bien. »

Hermione regarda son ami avec compassion.

« Oh Harry, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû attaquer Malfoy. Maintenant tu as encore plus de problèmes. »

« E'mione » Commença Ron la bouche pleine de purée. « Ma'foy a eu de la chance que che choit Harry qui l'ai f'appé et pas moi. » Quelques morceaux de purée de patates éjectèrent de la bouche du rouquin et atterrirent dans son assiette.

« Oui, il t'aurait supplié de l'épargner pendant que tu l'aurais recouvert de crachats de nourriture. » Cingla Hermione avec répulsion, fronçant les sourcils aux piètres manières de Ron à table.

Ronald Weasley rougit.

Harry, heureux que ses amis ne le torturait pas d'avantage, posa ses yeux sur Malfoy. Le Serpentard détecta instantanément le regard sur lui et lui adressa un air haineux et supérieur.

Harry grimaça.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas dans le sourire de Malfoy – c'était sombre et encore plus vicieux que d'ordinaire. Il était clairement en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

Secouant la tête à ce déplaisant sentiment, Harry s'en retourna à ses pommes de terre mais, pour une quelconque raison, il perdit l'appétit. Le Gryffondor se demanda s'il n'allait pas recommencer à se balader dans le château sous sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

><p><em>Obscurité.<em>

_Le froid émanant des pierres contre lesquelles il s'appuyait._

_Mains glacées. Respiration chaude. _

_Coup. Douleur. Crainte. _

_Plaisir enveloppant. _

_Des yeux émergeant des ténèbres. _

Harry se réveilla avec un gémissement, serrant ses poings tremblants sur son édredon. Il était trempe de sueur et secoué par des spasmes de plaisir. Le sorcier glissa sa main sous la couverture et, sentant son érection dure, entoura ses doigts autour et commença à se masturber rapidement dans un moment de plaisir encore plus fort. Il sentait des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux alors qu'il grinçait involontairement des dents, repliant ses orteils, essayant de se rappeler des images de son rêve, des images qui l'avait mis dans cet état puissant d'intoxication. De rudes vagues de plaisir traversaient son corps transpirant, augmentées par les va-et-vient rapides de sa main. La tension dans son aine grandissait à chaque impulsion et le faisaient trembler de façon incontrôlable. Harry essaya de garder ce rêve en tête aussi longtemps qu'il le put, ne le laissant pas s'évaporer.

Il voulait ressentir ce qu'il avait sentit quelques instants avant cela, chaleur et froideur en même temps, peur et désir, douleur et plaisir.

Sa main accéléra et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux, essayant de respirer. L'image d'une paire d'yeux sombres, froids, emplis de promesses ténébreuses et de beauté sinistre vint à son esprit.

Des yeux qu'il avait déjà vu.

Des yeux qui appartenaient à –

Harry jouit, hurlant silencieusement. Son corps se ramollit et les vagues de plaisir anéantirent chaque parcelle de lui, le laissant dans un océan de bien-être constitué de ses propres larmes. Il retrouva sa respiration. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus et blancs, du liquide visqueux s'étalait sur son ventre en longues et fines lignes.

Doucement, le corps de Harry se relaxa et les derniers spasmes de délice heurtèrent tout ses points sensibles en le faisant trembler contre sa volonté.

La respiration du jeune homme se calma mais son coeur ne le pouvait pas. Il tournait à plein régime.

_Oh, putain !_

* * *

><p>Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil éclairèrent le dortoir des garçons, Harry ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.<p>

Il avait un plan.

Un plan qui le ferait cesser de rêver de ces maudits yeux et rendraient à nouveau les choses à la normale.

Harry se sourit à lui-même. Les gens arrêteraient de faire courir des rumeurs stupides sur son compte et il serait traité comme l'un d'entre eux à nouveau. Du moins, il l'espérait.

La nuit précédente, après s'être réveillé, il était dans un tel état de détresse qu'il avait sérieusement pesé le pour et le contre une thérapie à Sainte-Mangouste. Le garçon avait même considéré la possibilité de s'échapper de Poudlard et de se cacher dans un endroit sûr où ces yeux sans fonds arrêteraient enfin de le hanter. Harry avait même pensé à des moyens d'arrêter de dormir ou de voler à Mme Pomfresh des potions de sommeil sans rêves, mais il réalisa alors que cela ne stopperait pas ses rêveries éveillées.

Heureusement, il était arrivé à imaginer une autre solution et, quelque part soulagé de ceci, il avait enfin réussi à s'accorder un peu de sommeil.

Désormais, avec ce nouvel espoir dans le coeur, Harry s'habilla en silence, ne désirant pas réveiller Ron et Neville (1). Dean et Seamus avaient changé de dortoir. La raison étant quelque chose sans queue ni tête impliquant ne pas vouloir se réveiller avec quelque chose de dur dans leurs fesses.

Imbéciles.

Entièrement habillé, Harry se glissa hors de la salle commune des Gryffondors et serpenta dans les couloirs en direction de la tour Ouest. Il ne savait pas exactement où trouver l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles, mais il se souvenait qu'ils disparaissaient souvent dans cette zone, quelque part.

Caché derrière un coin, il s'arrêta et attendit.

Après quelques instants, les premiers étudiants commencèrent à sortir pour le petit-déjeuner. Des filles en meute éclatèrent soudain de rire. Harry avait essayé plusieurs fois de trouver pourquoi les filles devaient toujours glousser quand elles bougeaient en groupe de plus de deux personnes. Il suspectait que, probablement, elles se moquaient de chaque garçon qu'elles croisaient. C'était en fait assez déconcertant. Alors qu'il continuait d'observer et d'attendre, quelques autres étudiants apparurent le nez collés dans leurs livres.

Puis, il repéra celle qu'il attendait, un personnage très coloré dont son nez n'était pas collé à un livre mais à un magazine censuré et farfelu appelé « Le Chicaneur ».

« Pst ! Luna ! » Souffla-t-il, caché derrière le coin du couloir et essayant de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse le voir. La jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, incertaine.

« Par ici ! » Harry leva la main à son attention. Luna lui adressa un sourire innocent et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il se cachait. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans les ombres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse. « J'ai d'abord cru que c'était des Nargols qui m'appelaient, mais je t'ai ensuite vu. Est-ce que tu suis souvent des gens comme ça ? »

« Luna, » Harry l'interrompit pour en venir directement aux faits. « J'aimerais te demander une faveur. »

« A moi ? Oh, Harry, ce serait un plaisir. » Luna se rapprocha de lui. « Ne me demande juste pas de te montrer la tanière des Sharamans Calleux (2) parce qu'ils sont vraiment méchants.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Lui assura Harry en essayant d'être patient avec ses excentricités. « Non. » Répéta-t-il, rassemblant son courage pour trouver les mots qui devraient sortir de sa gorge. « Luna... Je voulais te demander si tu serais d'accord de sortir avec moi ? » Il l'avait enfin dit.

Harry avait imaginé que comme avec toute fille normale, il aurait une réaction comme un visage grandement surpris accompagné d'un sourire timide mais il avait oublié que Luna n'était pas 'comme toute fille normale' et que ce qui était normal et prévisible chez les autres ne l'était absolument pas chez elle. Elle fronça seulement les sourcils et soupira bruyamment. « Oh, pas de problème. Je pensais que ce serait quelque chose de plus important. »

Harry se demanda brièvement, comme il l'avait déjà fait maintes fois précédemment, de quelle manière est-ce que le cerveau de cette fille fonctionnait. Luna était probablement la seule personne dans toute l'école qui pouvait l'époustoufler.

Enfin, peut-être pas exactement la seule...

« Donc... Tu es d'accord, c'est ça ? » Il demanda pour une confirmation.

« Bien entendu ! » Acquiesça-t-elle en faisant scintiller dans ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis la flamme de la torche. « Je vais volontiers faire semblant d'être ta petite-amie comme ça tout le monde te laissera tranquille. »

Harry, impressionné, la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Co-Comment le sais-tu ? »

« C'est évident. » Luna le coupa. « Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé d'être ta petite-amie si tu n'en avais pas besoin. »

Harry sentit ses joues rougir. Embarrassé, il baissa le regard et lui fit un sourire confus d'excuse. Luna lui répondit avec un sourire indulgent que l'on ferait à un enfant de trois ans qui aurait cassé son bateau.

Le Gryffondor regarda plus attentivement la Serdaigle en face de lui.

Luna était vraiment très jolie. Un sourire délicat et gentil flottait toujours sur ses lèvres. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et de grand yeux bleus rêveurs.

C'était la parfaite opposition du Maître des Potions.

Oui, c'était un bon choix, pensa Harry, souriant de satisfaction. Luna serait sa petite-amie, les gens arrêterait de le regarder comme un pervers gay et il serait enfin autorisé à reprendre sa vie normale. Peut-être même qu'il tomberait amoureux de Luna.

Soudain, les sourcils de Luna s'arquèrent et une lueur de doute apparut dans ses yeux. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui souffla d'un murmure conspirateur : « Si je suis ta petite-amie... Est-ce que cela signifie que nous devons avoir des relations sexuelles ? »

« Non ! Non, bien sur que non ! » Nia tout de suite Harry en sentant ses joues devenir rouges à nouveau.

« Oh, très bien. » Elle relâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Parce que tu n'es pas mon genre. »

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-qui-Veut-Snape, avait trouvé une petite-amie. La nouvelle éclata dans les discussions entre les étudiants. Harry avait suspecté que ce serait là la réaction qu'il obtiendrait d'eux et il en était content.<p>

En plus d'autres choses racontées sur lui et Luna dans les couloirs, il y avait le fait que sa petite-amie était la fille la plus excentrique de toute l'école. Ceci expliquait pourquoi il n'y avait qu'elle pour supporter les idées perverses de Potter.

La première fois qu'il marcha avec Luna dans les couloirs en lui tenant la main, les personnes commencèrent à chuchoter et à les pointer du doigt. Il n'y prit pas attention à ce moment-là. Du moins, il essaya de ne pas le faire. Harry avait su dès le début de cette mascarade que les choses seraient difficiles mais il croyait fort que tout finirait par fonctionner.

Il essayait toujours d'embrasser Luna devant le plus de personnes possibles. Jamais dans un cadre intime ou plus profond, non. Ces baisers-là étaient plus gentils, de rapides pressions sur la joue ou, de temps en temps, sur le coin des lèvres. La peau de Luna était douce et chaude et ses lèvres avaient le goût des meilleures sucreries d'Honeyduckes.

Hermione, néanmoins, lorsqu'elle apprit la vérité à propos du plan, avait été outragée que Harry puisse utiliser Luna, même après qu'il lui ait expliqué que la Serdaigle était dans le coup. Hermione ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pour le reste de la journée et avait eu une longue discussion avec Luna sur son sens de la dignité. Ron avait dit que c'était au contraire un plan génial, ce qui eut pour conséquence que Hermione ne lui parla plus non plus de la journée.

Sortir avec Luna était comme faire une excursion dans un zoo très bizarre avec une maison hantée où vous étiez guidés par un conservateur ayant le complexe du complot.

Luna lui racontait sans arrêt des histoires abracadabrantes sur des espèces inhabituelles d'animaux rares et initiait Harry aux plus sombres machinations du Ministère de la Magie découvertes par son père, qui risquait sa vie pour ces informations. Sinon en dehors de cela elle était une super « petite copine ». Elle lui offrait des cadeaux faits maison comme un médaillon fait avec le fond d'une bouteille enchanté de telle façon qu'il brillait lorsqu'une créature invisible voudrait l'attaquer. Elle lui permettait tout, ne se plaignait jamais qu'il ne lui accorde jamais assez de temps ou qu'il ne l'emmène pas en rendez-vous.

Harry sentait que ça ne pouvait pas aller mieux. En fait, de temps à autres il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas de petite-amie et il était heureux de cela. Plusieurs fois, c'était vrai, il avait voulu l'embrasser de façon plus intime, mais il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais. Luna était gentille, mais elle ne provoquait pas la moindre excitation, ni aucun frisson, ou même un battement de coeur accéléré. Cela ennuyait Harry, mais il se disait que c'était peut-être toujours le cas au début et que ça évoluerait plus tard. Il l'espérait en tous cas.

Le Gryffondor sentait que sa vie reprenait, même si c'était très lentement, son cours normal. Excepté pour une chose. Une personne, en fait. Une qui ne lui laissait jamais de répit.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, il revoyait les yeux sombres et sinistres de ses rêves. Et avec eux apparaissaient le visage. **Ce** visage.

Horrifié des galops de son coeur et de ses joues rougissantes, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il suffoquait, essayant de se calmer et de se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre.

Harry réalisa qu'à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller, ses yeux partaient en direction de la table des professeurs où Severus Snape était assis avec une expression inaccessible sur le visage. Enroulé dans sa cape noire, comme s'il voulait de dissocier du reste du monde. Il jetait un regard sombre à tous les étudiants ainsi qu'aux autres enseignants. A chaque fois qu'il tombait sur Harry, ce dernier essayait de le combattre mais l'acier des yeux de Snape était plus fort, et rien ne pouvait être fait là-contre. De la curiosité et un étrange sentiment incendiait son coeur et essayaient d'en prendre le contrôle.

De temps en temps lorsqu'il marchait le long des couloirs et qu'il était sur le point d'embrasser Luna il sursautait presque en détectant un fragment de cape noire, qui finalement appartenait très souvent à la robe d'un élève. Ça avait le don de l'emmerder et de l'inquiéter considérablement.

Harry maudissait Snape, cette stupide potion, ses rêves et surtout lui-même.

Avant, il ne pouvait même pas regarder le Maître des Potions et maintenant, son regard était automatiquement aimanté à la silhouette sombre chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

_Non ! Ne regarde pas !_ Se châtiait-il lui-même et se forçant à détourner la tête avant que Snape ne remarque quelque chose. Cela n'avait pas toujours marché. Parfois, les yeux d'ébène de Snape rencontraient les émeraudes de Harry et la seule chose que le jeune homme pouvait faire était rougir, maudire son coeur hyperactif et rapidement regarder ailleurs en prétendant qu'il était véritablement en train d'observer autre chose. Le Gryffondor était trop loin pour lire quoique ce soit dans les yeux de Snape mais il ne le voulait pas de toute façon.

Harry voulait faire disparaître cet homme de sa vie. Avec tout ce dont il avait rêvé à son propos. Il sentait que chaque coup d'oeil envers Snape faisait grandir sa haine et la faisait lentement approcher les limites, ce qui excédait la plus grande peur de Harry.

Après le cours de Potions de lundi, le prochain aurait lieu le vendredi. Neville n'était toujours pas revenu de l'hôpital. Presque quatre jours avaient passé.

Harry avait la sensation d'un infini malaise à la pensée de ce cours de Potions approchant. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, le fait de penser à la leçon lui procurait un sentiment d'horreur tel qu'il se demandait comment il aurait le courage d'y faire face.

Il était terrifié.

Il était terrifié par Snape et par ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Il était terrifié par lui-même et ses réaction incompréhensibles.

La peur enveloppait son coeur et ses poumons, les serrant comme dans un étau, obligeant les jambes de Harry à ployer sous lui et à faire trembler ses mains.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas échapper aux rêves ?

De nouvelles visions du rêve étouffant et chaud le hantèrent. Pour la troisième fois, il avait rêvé de Snape et pour la troisième fois, il avait eu un orgasme en pensant à lui. Il avait même commencé à se demander quel goût pouvait avoir les lèvres de Snape, pâles et pincées quand elles étaient tordues en un rictus méprisant.

Certainement bien différentes de celles de Luna qui étaient chaudes et adorables.

Secouant la tête, Harry se réprimanda lui-même pour son chemin de pensées mais avec moins de fureur de d'habitude.

« Je me demande qu'est-ce que Snape va bien pouvoir inventer cette fois. » La voix de Ron brisa le brouilla épais qui entourait l'esprit de Harry. « J'espère qu'il n'a pas décidé de m'empoisonner. » Il murmura, son visage pâle parfaitement visible dans les ténèbres du couloirs d'où Snape devrait bientôt émerger.

Ce ne fut pas une longue attente.

Harry perçut les bruits de pas rapides de leur professeur approchant. Les pas était cinglants, longs et trainants. Harry ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit. Seul Snape marchait de cette façon. Le son de ses pas était si caractéristique que s'il l'avait entendu depuis n'importe quel endroit, il aurait toujours su que c'était lui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une silhouette noire déjà clairement distinguable se détacher du reste des ténèbres. Snape avait l'air de se matérialiser du néant, une part de l'obscurité elle-même, devenant une ombre tangible. Seul son visage et ses mains se démarquaient vraiment du reste de l'ombre enveloppant son aura. Sa cape flottait derrière lui, apportant à Harry une vision qui émergea des abysses de ses cauchemars où il venait le hanter comme une victime enchantée par la dangereuse beauté du Diable.

Harry réalisa qu'il était en train d'haleter et de fixer le Maître des Potions comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois

_C'est quoi mon putain de problème ?_ Songea-t-il, choqué, alors que Snape approchait la porte de la classe où les étudiants étaient en train d'attendre. Harry tourna la tête dans la direction opposée pour ne pas regarder Snape. Le professeur ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe sans un mot et attendit jusqu'à ce que les élèves soient tous rentrés. Harry passa devant lui, les yeux collés à ses chaussures tout le long mais lorsqu'il marcha juste à côté de Snape, une puissante odeur d'ingrédients de potions mixé avec quelque chose d'épicé émanait de l'homme et firent redresser précipitamment la tête de Harry qui passa tout juste la porte sans trébucher.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et Harry rougit, s'asseyant rapidement à son bureau dans regarder autour de lui. Il prépara ses livres et ses accessoires sur sa table, se maudissant pour être si distrait.

Heureusement, Snape n'avait rien dit.

* * *

><p>« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Hermione, alors qu'il était en train de peler les fruits du Cèdre Arachnéen – l'un des composant de l'élixir d'Etirement qu'ils étaient en train de préparer pour la leçon du jour.<p>

« Ouais, bien sûr, tout va très bien. » Répliqua-t-il avec véhémence, pelant avec la peau du fruit un amas considérable de sa chair.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très bien. » Ajouta son amie en le regardant d'un oeil anxieux.

« Non, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'être sur le point de trucider quelqu'un. » Dit Ron en regardant avec horreur Harry massacrer son fruit jusqu'au noyau.

« Non, je n'en ai pas l'air ! » Siffla Harry en protestant tout en sentant qu'il allait probablement exploser de l'intérieur. Ses mains étaient en train de trembler et son coeur avait élu domicile dans sa gorge.

Snape.

A chaque fois que Harry levait les yeux, il voyait l'homme en train de le regarder avec un air narquois. Il soupçonnait que son professeur était en train de planifier quelque chose et ça l'agaçait terriblement. Sur le moment, Snape n'avait rien fait, mais il était seulement en train d'attendre l'opportunité de l'humilier publiquement à nouveau.

« Aïe ! » Cracha soudain Harry, lâchant le couteau de sa main. Il mit son doigt entaillé dans sa bouche.

« Harry, laisse-moi voir ! » Hermione prit sa main et regarda la profonde blessure qui saignait abondamment. « Tu crois toujours que tu peux tenir décemment ton couteau ? » Le réprimanda la jeune fille.

Harry grimaça de douleur. Cette coupure lui faisait voir l'Enfer, ça piquait et ça brûlait. Mais il n'irait pas voir Snape pour lui demander de quitter la classe et aller à l'infirmerie. Et il n'était encore moins tenté d'aller directement voir Snape pour qu'il lui soigne sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » La voix froide et dure comme l'acier atteignit les oreilles de Harry alors qu'une ombre imposante le recouvrait. Sa respiration se bloqua ainsi que son coeur, envahi par une brusque peur inexplicable .

« Professeur, Harry s'est blessé à la main. » Commença à expliquer Hermione en constatant que son ami avait clairement oublié comment parler. « Pourriez-vous... »

« Potter ! » L'interrompit Snape en se tournant vers Harry. « Comme toujours, vous ne pouvez pas simplement travailler sans attirer l'attention sur vous. »

Les mots de son professeur atteignirent Harry qu'après qu'il ait enfin réussi à calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles en enveloppant son esprit. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais il avait l'impression que sa langue s'était collée à son palais. Le jeune homme vit devant ses yeux la robe noire et la ligne infinie de boutons. Il vit la cape tomber doucement du dos et – Oh, mon dieu ! – une main pâle avec de longs doigts se tendre vers lui.

« Donnez-moi votre main, Potter. » Harry couina presque à la voix rauque de son professeur.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit une baguette magique dans l'autre main du Maître des Potions. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et il resta là à fixer avec horreur la main de Snape qui s'étirait dans sa direction.

La senteur épicée de l'homme l'entoura à nouveau et sa tête commença à lui tourner. Complètement inconscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il tendit sa main droite. Son regard se leva et rencontra celui brûlant des pupilles noires sans fond auxquelles il rêvait constamment et qui le rendait fou. Sa main tremblante toucha les doigts froids de Snape.

Ce qu'il arriva ensuite laissa Harry complètement abasourdi.

Sa queue eu un spasme d'excitation.

La surprise envahit son visage blême et Harry sentit une crampe douloureuse se loger dans ses reins. Il réalisa qu'il était en mauvaise posture et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger cela. Il avait le sentiment d'être en train de tomber dans un abysse profond de conscience et que rien ne pouvait l'en sauver.

Un étonnement sans bornes enflamma ses yeux grands ouverts et créa une ombre à travers le visage du professeur et il fronça les sourcils, faisant apparaître une ride entre eux.

_Oh Merlin... Il sait._ Pensa Harry en paniquant et en regardant ailleurs, retirant sa main dans une exclamation paniquée. Il agrippa le couteau et commença à peler un autre fruit.

« J-j-je vais bien. Vous n'avez pas b-b-besoin de- » Balbutia-t-il. Il songea qu'il allait sûrement mourir de honte et de peur. Sa voix se brisa subrepticement sur le dernier mot et il pouvait sentir distinctement sur lui le regard surpris de Hermione.

« Alors ne m'interrompez plus, Potter ! » Claqua le professeur en lui tournant le dos et en repartant vers son bureau.

Harry sentit des larmes dans ses yeux, son égo en pièces.

* * *

><p>« Dans quelle merde je me suis fourré ? » Se murmura Harry misérablement alors qu'il nettoyait le septième placard d'affilé. « Pourquoi ai-je perdu le contrôle de moi-même ? »<p>

Il était fatigué, sale et transpirant. Rusard avait décidé de le faire souffrir puisqu'il avait la chance de maltraiter Potter.

Harry allait devoir nettoyer durant deux jours. Le samedi, il prit la décision de s'occuper des placards des étages inférieurs du château et le dimanche, ce serait les étages supérieurs. Il n'y avait plus que deux placards à nettoyer dans les donjons. Claquant la porte du septième placard, il se traîna pour trouver le suivant.

Les cachots étaient froids mais Harry avait chaud et suait de son dur labeur.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie doit être aussi merdique ? _Pensa-t-il en regardant la poussière et la saleté qui collaient aux murs de la petite pièce. Il posa son seau sur le sol et soupira profondément.

_Tout ça, c'est la faute de Snape ! S'il n'y avait pas eu lui et sa maudite potion, je serait en train de passer du bon temps avec Ginny, plutôt que de nettoyer ces putains de placards remplis de crottes de rat !_

Harry commença à nettoyer rageusement le bordel et la poussière qui recouvrait le sol avec un balai et épousseta les toiles d'araignées des tablars et des murs.

_Il n'y a rien d'attirant chez lui ! Ni même quoique ce soit de sexuel !_

Le Gryffondor vit instantanément des yeux d'ébène à l'intérieur de son esprit, le toisant d'un air supérieur. Il se souvint de la sensation de chaud qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les doigts froids de Snape avaient touché sa main. Un frisson irrépressible traversa son corps.

_Ça ne veut rien dire ! Rien dire du tout !_

Ce qui était arrivé la veille en cours avait donné envie à Harry de s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, il se rappelait de comment il avait réagit à la proximité de Snape...

En plus de ça, il se souvenait encore de cette fois-là, où il avait croisé le Maître des Potions après les cours et que bien sur il avait laissé tomber ses livres devant lui.

Ça avait été un accident ! Il n'avait pas laissé tomber son sac parce qu'un morceau de la cape noire de Snape l'avait effleuré ! Sa queue avait alors réagi, et Harry s'était presque trouvé en train de hurler d'horreur. Ce n'était définitivement pas à cause de cela !

Non ! Non non non ! Ne pense pas à cela ! Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à le faire. S'il se laissait faire, son coeur allait de nouveau se mettre à cogner fort.

Avec tout le boucan qui ravageait ses oreilles, la chaleur lui ravagea le corps. Il appuya son front contre la pierre froide, voulant faire sortir toute cette rage qui le consommait de l'intérieur, et commença à frapper le mur de son poing en répétant tel un mantra :

« Je suis un crétin, anormal, excentrique de putain de monstre ! Je suis un crétin– »

« Pour une fois que vos paroles son sensées, Potter. » La voix froide du Maître des Potions perça le nuage d'auto-apitoiement que Harry s'était construit. Il se figea, pétrifié par la terreur.

_Oh, non !_

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>NdT :<strong>

(**1**) Oui, Neville est censé être à l'infirmerie comme déjà mentionné. Cette incohérence était dans le texte original alors je l'ai laissée...

(**2**) Les Sharamans sont, à ce que j'ai compris, un peuple oriental donc je vois pas trop ce que ça fait là, mais c'est Luna après tout. Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur eux, c'est très volontiers.

Alors ce chapitre 4 ? Harry se perd lentement dans la folie et le prochain chapitre ne fera que le confirmer. D'ailleurs il devrait arriver assez rapidement – pas autant que celui-ci par contre. ;-)

A très bientôt et merci pour votre soutien, c'est toujours un plaisir. Oh et j'oubliais, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à aller le dire aussi directement à **ArielGobuss **!

* Addicted de Kelly Clarkson


End file.
